Running in the Sun
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: AU - Inspired by the movie, The Notebook. A worn down Melanie comes to stay with her aunt and uncle for the summer in a small town in Louisiana. She meets Jared, the repairman working on her uncle's farm, and the two fall deep into an unlikely love that lasts a lifetime. Though not without its complications. Jared/Melanie/Ian. Multi-Chap.
1. Lakeland Valley

**A/N:** This is an AU fanfiction. It's placed in the _Books_ category of _The Host_ because certain details from Melanie's backstory are included here. No events from _The Host_ actually occur. Multiple characters from it are included, some in name only, some just as the personality and characteristics right from the book (For instance, there is a Sunny character in this story, but it's Kyle's younger sister not a soul with implications as a future love interest). This story takes place in modern time, as in 2016-ish modern time. Initially inspired by _The Notebook_ , though not an exact copy, just similar in general structure. Hope you enjoy. :)

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (8/12/17)

…

 **Chapter 1 - Lakeland Valley**

The sun rose over the top of the hills in the distance, warming the little down and sending glitter sparkling across the lake. It was early summer and the citizens of Lakeland Valley had yet to rise from their beds. As in decades gone by, their work remained fairly steady and simple. There were carpenters, farmers, butchers and blacksmiths. There were teachers and a mayor, along with the small cluster of mailmen and the aging afternoon fishermen. In a world of electronics, where the newest phone, the biggest gadget, a million apps on every size mobile device you could imagine were seemingly the focal point for every human being, this place was still ruled by manual labor. In its simplicity, it thrived and spread magic to anyone who came to it, especially in the summer when true to its name, the lake brought easy joy not easily obtained at any tropical island or expensive resort.

It was also, it seemed, the place where the highly successful Mister and Misses Stryder, originally hailing from upscale New York City, had chosen to send their daughter, Melanie, for the summer. Melanie was smart, beautiful, and resilient in the face of her high school study abroad program shipping her off to London for half the school year. When she returned to New York, she'd looked so weary that her parents had made the almost instantaneous decision of taking a long vacation to a place that had no sign of anything fast-paced or of the modern age. That place, they decided, was to stay with Uncle Jeb and his sister Maggie in the small, simple town of Lakeland Valley, Louisiana.

Jebediah and Magnolia Stryder were an odd pair. Not every pair of siblings into their early sixties and beyond lived together, but they didn't seem to mind the occasional stare from the townspeople, or the fact that tongues would wag when they spread so much as the hint of a conspiracy theory. People brushed it off as a hobby because Jebediah brought in the best wheat in three counties and Magnolia produced clothing for women that was the envy of every seamstress around. Which maybe wasn't saying much since the twosome had lived in that small town most of their lives.

The gossip in Lakeland Valley was that Jeb and Magnolia had one other brother, Bartholomew; who lived in St. Louis, Missouri. Bartholomew rarely visited, though he had a son and daughter-in-law, Trevor and Linda, who occasionally showed up for a family vacation with their children, Melanie and James. The children were doted upon, though they had been seen less and less lately with the city life keeping them busy year-round. This year, it seemed though, the speeding lifestyle had gotten the best of Melanie Stryder, and she had come to reside with her Uncle Jeb and Aunt Maggie for the summer.

She saw Jeb first when she stepped off the train. There was no airport in Lakeland Valley and no bus either, but the train station had been built into the town when it was first founded and managed to connect to the bigger stations in all the surrounding towns and cities.

"Hello, Melanie," he said, smiling at her and taking her suitcase right out of her hand. "You look worn out."

She half laughed-half sighed. "Hey, Uncle Jeb." She weakly smiled because she couldn't manage a hug with their hands full. "Thanks for meeting me. And yeah, I certainly feel that way."

"Well, don't worry. Your Aunt Maggie is making you a home cooked meal as we speak. Then I'll put up a fire in the pit in the back and all you'll have to do is sit back and stare at the stars. I can guarantee you those are hard to spot back in the city."

The weak smile remained intact, though there was some regret in it now.

"Actually, I was hoping I could just go to bed after dinner. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, sure." He nodded, almost as if he'd been expecting it. "Stars will still be out tomorrow," he said, and winked at her. She felt her guilt lessen and they slipped into easy conversation till they made their way to the old farmhouse on the edge of town.

…

Melanie woke the next morning to the sound of hammer pounding on nail outside her window. She opened one eye and winced as the sun streamed directly into it. She groaned and turned the other way on her bed, but it was no use. The pounding was getting closer, and so louder. There was no way she was going to close the window either. As she'd quickly learned when she arrived, it was much hotter in the house than it was outside, and Jeb and Maggie did not believe in air conditioning.

Still, the pounding was a mystery. She had noticed all the repairs that needed to be done when she first eyed the house before going in. Jeb had said nothing of fixing them though and neither had Maggie. Melanie figured they would have if they had planned on construction on the old house over the summer; especially if it would be done in the early morning right by her window before she was likely awake.

Melanie tossed the blankets off, straightened the tank top and shorts she'd gone to bed in and headed straight for the window, determined to give a piece of her mind to anyone who felt the need to make such a racket this early in the morning. Unless it was her family.

The pounding stopped right before she got there and she stopped too for a second, as if connected by whatever was disturbing her. Then she started moving again before the noise could interrupt her from the scolding she very much planned to deliver. She put her hands on the window sill and ducked her head out, looking both directions. She saw a ladder propped against the roof but there was no one in sight except Jeb, visible at a distance, out in the field along with a few other people she imagined assisted him in the task.

She pulled her head back inside and waited, expecting the noise to suspiciously start up again, but it didn't. She heard a clatter coming from downstairs, though.

 _Maggie. With breakfast_ , she thought.

Knowing she was unlikely to get any more sleep in a room that was quickly sweating her skin with humidity from the thick air and scorching sun, she decided to go downstairs where at least there would be ice water at the kitchen table.

The stairs squeaked beneath her as she went down to the lower level. She half-expected Maggie to welcome her before she walked through the doorway. Probably a clipped hello and nothing more, because Aunt Maggie was not the real cheerful type. Just observant, cautious, and a good cook. But there was no such welcoming.

When Melanie walked into the kitchen, it was not her Aunt Maggie she saw or Uncle Jeb. It was a man, a young man from what she could tell. His back was drenched with sweat through the white tank he wore and his dark sandy blonde hair was soaked in it. He was well-contoured from his shoulders to his feet, her lusting female hormones did not hesitate to inform her. But what he was doing in this kitchen still remained a mystery.

Then, most unexpectedly, he turned on the sink where he was standing, rinsing off his dishes and lowered his mouth to the faucet.

"Hey!" Melanie cried out before his mouth touched the gleaming metal.

He stopped, turned around slowly and looked at her. She had to force herself to focus on the atrocity of what he was about to do and not how absolutely gorgeous his eyes were, even from this distance.

"You can't do that," she said.

He smiled and her hormones started raging again. She almost said _stop it_ out loud just to calm the butterflies down.

"Yeah? Says who?" he asked, turning the faucet off and then leaning against the counter, hands braced on the edge to give her his full attention.

"Everything that is righteous and holy," she informed him, eyes widening. He looked so amused now that it was no longer hard to focus on her argument, no matter how hot he looked standing there in her aunt and uncle's kitchen. "Who are you anyway?" she demanded.

His grin widened. "I'm the reason you're probably down here right now," he said and her jaw dropped.

" _You're_ the hammer and nail outside my window?" she asked, aghast, though she'd suspected as much when she walked into the room.

He said nothing, but returned to the table where an empty glass stood beside a half-full pitcher of ice-cold water. He poured himself some and drank out of the glass then sighed loudly as it rushed through his body, cooling him.

"Good old Jebediah told me his niece was coming to stay with him for the summer." He started coming towards her and stopped when he was about a foot and a half away. "I have to say though, I wasn't expecting you."

She frowned. "What were you expecting?"

He grinned wide. "Not someone _this_ feisty." He brushed past her, leaving some of his sweat on her arm, though he could have easily avoided it. "Definitely a city girl."

She turned around and followed him till he was almost out the front door.

"How long are you here for? A few hours?" she asked, a little too forcefully. She didn't know why.

He opened the front door and turned to look at her. He eyed her open hand, grabbed and wrapped it around the now empty glass. She looked down at it and frowned, then looked back up at him.

"All summer long, Melanie." He winked at her, then went out into the sunlight, leaving her alone with his empty glass, her jaw-dropping expression, and the butterflies in full flutter in her stomach.

It was going to be a long summer.


	2. The Stone Age

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (8/20/17)

…

 **Chapter 2 – The Stone Age**

She emerged from the house about a half an hour later. He knew because he heard the screen door open and shut, as well as the soft padding of footsteps coming around the front of the house.

Not much had changed in Melanie's appearance since he last saw her. She'd traded in her tank and thin pajama shorts for a thicker t-shirt and tiny blue jean shorts. He must not have noticed her feet, adorned with purple painted toenails, before she slid into simple black flip-flops. He watched her for a moment, intrigued despite himself, and amused when she pulled out her phone and tried to find a signal.

He had his own reasons for hating city folk, but he had told himself he would tolerate Melanie Stryder for Jeb's sake since the man had become a second father to him. The girl was his flesh and blood after all. It was the least he could do.

Unfortunately for Melanie, she was quickly fulfilling all the bullet points on the mental 'typical city folk' list he'd created for himself.

 _Snobby? Yes._

 _Germaphobe? Yes._

 _Phone-dependent? Bingo._

 _Easily irritable? You betcha._

The funny thing was he couldn't hate her; he wasn't even annoyed by her. He allowed for being amused because in general he was amused by anyone under the age of twenty. Melanie was seventeen, so it was understandable he felt that way. The intrigue though was unexpected. Curiosity clawed at him from the moment he met her and was growing by the minute – _Who_ is _Melanie Stryder?_ It made him realize he wanted to do and say all manner of things, just to see how she would react; at the very least to start conversations as often as possible without being too obvious about it. It was a complete unforeseen response to Jeb's niece flouncing into his life for what he suspected would be three unforgettable months. _That_ observation certainly annoyed him.

He shook himself out of the reverie as Maggie emerged from the distant barn and headed straight for Melanie. He turned back to where the nail was still jutting out between shingles on the roof and began again with the hammer. He had come here to work after all, not to worry about the already complicated feelings of intrigue he felt for Melanie Stryder.

"There's no reception out here, Melanie," Maggie called out to her niece, still well over fifty feet away.

Melanie lowered her hand and frowned at her aunt. On the roof, he smirked to himself.

"I was supposed to call Dad to tell him I got here okay and forgot last night. I didn't see a phone in the house."

"That's because we don't have one," Maggie explained, only twenty feet away now.

Melanie's jaw dropped. "You don't have a _phone_? What is this, _The Stone Age_?"

The roofer's smirk widened into a smile and apparently he didn't hide it well enough. Instead of responding to Melanie, Maggie turned her attention to him and smiled broadly.

"Good morning, Jared," she called out, bypassing her niece entirely to greet him on the ground. He set the hammer down once more and gave her his attention, which was somewhat difficult because Melanie's reaction to her aunt's sudden cheerfulness made him want to laugh out loud.

"So he has a name," Melanie muttered behind her aunt, as she reluctantly followed a beat later.

"Morning, Magnolia, "Jared said with a nod.

"Oh Jared, I don't know how many times I've told you to call me Maggie. Magnolia is so…so… _formal_. We are anything but."

She was practically gushing. Melanie couldn't believe it. She had never heard her aunt fawn like this over _anyone_. She half-wondered if her Uncle Jeb should be worried.

"I think it's a _beautiful_ name," Jared said, turning the charm on.

Melanie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. The man was clearly a player if he could even make an aging would-be grandmother blush.

"Aunt Maggie-" She tried, but was cut off.

"Melanie, have you met Jared?" She turned to face her niece, eyes still bright with a laughing smile. It half scared her to death.

"We've met," Jared said before Melanie could answer.

Her mouth was hanging open, but she shut it, thankful he didn't give a full explanation of their first meeting. Up until this point she would've thought her aunt would disapprove of drinking water straight from the kitchen sink, but now she wasn't so sure. Jared seemed to cast a spell of tranquility and jubilance over her aunt that could rival any drug.

Oblivious to what was going on in her niece's mind, Maggie continued on.

"Jared occasionally does some work for us here on the farm. He lives in town, kitty corner from the farmer's market. This summer he's helping fix up the house, since I'm sure you've noticed it's in need of repair."

Melanie thought about the lack of air conditioning, but suspected that was not one of the "repairs" Jared intended to fix.

"That's…nice," she said instead.

Maggie frowned suddenly, strangely putting Melanie at ease, because this was the aunt she remembered.

"Those shoes aren't going to do you any good in the fields."

Melanie blinked. "Uh…what?" she asked, fighting to find her tongue.

"The fields. You did bring some tennis shoes, I hope. You'll be out there for hours and I doubt if your feet will survive the abuse, especially those painted toes of yours."

She cleared her throat, trying to come to terms with the reality she'd just been delivered and whether to accept or refuse it, especially with Jared taking the whole scene in with extreme amusement. She was saved from any response, right or wrong, when good old Uncle Jeb appeared behind his sister.

"Now Maggie, Trevor sent his daughter here to get her away from city life, not into farm chores."

Maggie spun around to face him. "If she's going to be staying here, she has to do her part."

"She's family, Magnolia, and we haven't seen her since she was ten. Let her have a little fun, will you?"

Maggie turned back to face her niece, giving her a once over. She walked over to her as if prepared to duel.

"Is that what you expected to do here? Have a little fun?"

Melanie winced slightly. "It is called summer vacation."

Jared cringed on the roof. Even Jeb held his breath.

Maggie drew herself up to her full height and tried to look as menacing as possible, which, Melanie decided, wasn't all that difficult. This woman had the effect of a giant commandeering an ant army.

"You are my niece and I love you, but I will have you know that in my day—"

"Alright Magnolia, that's enough," Jeb said gruffly, coming between them. He stared her down. Melanie hid behind him. "She'll be here all summer. I won't have her working full time like Jared here that we pay, or the ten plus volunteers that are all working in the fields right now. While it's true we can always use more help, having Melanie trade off from studies to grueling farming work hardly gives her a break at all. And that's what her father sent her here for. A break. Isn't that right, Melanie?" he asked, not turning around.

"Yep," Melanie said, sounding more confident than she was feeling.

Maggie stared Jeb down for another moment and then finally relented, her lips pursed even as she gave in.

"Fine. But I don't see what she'll find to do around here that's _fun_. We're on the outskirts of town and she likely doesn't even have her license. They have no use for such things in the city."

"I'm sure she'll think of something. Won't you, Melanie?" This time he turned his head to look at her.

"Yep. Brought a book."

Jared resisted the extremely overwhelming urge to snort. _Better be a long one_ , he thought.

Maggie shook her head, abandoning the conversation and headed inside the house. Jeb followed her form till it wound around the house and he couldn't see her anymore. Then he looked back at his niece.

"Don't mind her. She's just been working all morning, so when she sees fresh hands…"

"I get it." She forced a smile. "Thanks."

"Sure." He switched his gaze up to the roof. "Jared." He nodded.

"Morning," the voice behind her boomed.

The brief greeting finished, Jeb made his way back into the house as well, saying he needed to refresh himself with some ice cold water.

When he was gone, the hammering did not resume, and Melanie knew Jared was watching her. She slowly turned around.

"What?" she snapped.

He smiled, unable to help himself now that the elders were out of sight.

"Nothin. You just amuse me is all."

Melanie narrowed her eyes and stalked over to the house, as close as she could get without being right up against the outer wall.

"Is that so?" she asked, annoyed as could be.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled wider.

"Kids amuse me," he said.

Her eyebrows narrowed further, clearly offended. Then an instant later, her eyes switched to a different expression. _Another tactic?_ He wondered. Surely she couldn't switch moods _that_ quickly.

"Did you put on sunscreen?" she asked, concerned as she eyed his sweaty arms and face.

"Are you offering?" he countered, his brows raising again and laughter in his voice.

She flushed, which gave him an immense pleasure that only led to guilt seconds after.

"Relax," he said almost mockingly, trying to smash the feeling down. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me."

Melanie flushed again, a deeper red.

"I don't burn," he explained. "I tan."

"Everyone burns," she said, snapping out of her embarrassment almost as quickly as she'd fallen into it.

"Not me." He winked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going inside," she muttered, turning to head the same way her relatives had gone.

"Bring me some lemonade, will you? I'm dying of thirst up here."

She didn't respond to him and kept walking, but he had a feeling she would be back. From what he could tell, she was just as curious about him as he was about her.


	3. Tree Fall

**A/N:** I sure hope someone out there is reading this, considering I have 17 chaps already written up that I plan to post on a weekly basis…haha. Enjoy!

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (8/31/17)

…

 **Chapter 3 - Tree Fall  
**

That night, just as the sun was setting, Melanie walked into the kitchen to find Jeb sitting at the table, Maggie cooking at the stove, and Jared taking a long drink out of the kitchen sink faucet. His mouth was barely an inch from the faucet itself. She had to physically restrain herself from yelling at him again.

"We have cups in the cupboard, Jared, if you need one, dear," Maggie said, not even glancing in his direction. As if this was completely normal. Acceptable. _Routine_.

"Nah, Magn— _Maggie_ ," he amended when she gave him a look. "I think I've had my fill." He wiped his mouth on his shirt, revealing briefly a flat, toned stomach that made Melanie gulp.

"You going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Maggie asked. Melanie wondered if her aunt had eyes in the back of her head. The older woman hadn't so much as turned slightly in her direction when she'd neared the room. She gave no indication whatsoever that she was aware her niece was even present.

Jared turned his head to look at Melanie standing in the doorway. He smiled slightly and finished wiping his mouth. _Remembering our first meeting, no doubt,_ Melanie thought. If she didn't feel so down on herself right now, dazed really, she would probably be blushing a pretty pink.

But she was. Wordlessly, she made her way to the table and sat down.

"Smells good, Aunt Maggie," she murmured, taking the pitcher of ice water in front of her and pouring some into a glass.

"It should," Maggie said primly, plopping down a couple hot pads for the pans full of rice and corn, and then them after. A moment later she pulled a large crispy chicken out of the oven, shut it, and set it on the table.

"I spent over two hours making it," she informed her niece.

"Looks heavenly," Jeb indulged her, smiling when she tried to brush off his compliment. He glanced at Melanie then, likely expecting to be amused by her expression, whatever it may be. He was surprised to see a forlorn look of hopelessness and exhaustion on her face. His brows crinkled when she took notice of him and forced a smile.

 _He knows me too well_ , she thought.

"So, how was your book reading today?" Maggie asked after Jeb had carved the chicken and the food was being passed around. "Did you make any progress?"

"She was a little too busy climbing trees today to get much 'book reading' done," Jared said, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Tree climbing?" Jeb asked, intrigued. "I didn't know you still did that, Melanie."

Jared's fork paused halfway to his mouth. He turned to look at Jeb.

" _Still_?" he asked, sounding confused.

Maggie overrode him.

"I thought you were going to be book reading." She frowned and Melanie realized she hadn't been expecting such an interrogation over her afternoon activities at the dinner table.

"If the girls want to climb a tree, let her climb a tree," Jeb said before Mel could think of an appropriate response that landed somewhere between vague truth and fiction.

"I ain't got nothing against tree climbin', Jeb," she said. "Better than book reading as far as I'm concerned. Got more than enough of that when she's away at school I imagine. I just wondered what changed her mind," she all but huffed.

"Careful, Magnolia, your Southern accent is showing," Jeb said cheekily.

"I believe she meant to read _in_ the trees," Jared put in, watching Melanie with a considering expression that she couldn't interpret. Jeb's face soon sported the same expression but in Jared's direction.

"And what makes you so knowledgeable about my grandniece's whereabouts and activities this afternoon?" Jeb asked. Melanie was shocked to hear the degree of overprotectiveness in his voice. "I pay you to fix my house, not too ogle my niece."

Her jaw dropped.

"Uncle Jeb—"

Jared cut in as soon as he could get his simultaneous paling and blushing under control. He cleared his throat as quietly as he could manage.

"I could see her from the roof. I, uh…was curious where she was off to when she refused to give me something to drink and kept walking in the opposite direction of the house."

Melanie's eyebrows narrowed, but the explanation seemed to please Jeb so she said nothing. Jared hadn't said anything of their other interactions, the more significant one in particular. It was the second time that day he hadn't given her aunt and uncle the full truth of the goings-on between them. The gesture was not lost on her, but she wondered why he bothered. It was highly unlikely he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. From what she could tell there was nothing about her that appealed to him, aside from his ability to successfully annoy her each time he attempted it. He seemed immensely pleased by that.

"Melanie. Melanie. _Melanie_."

Maggie's voice snapped her out of her muddled thoughts. She blinked and tried to remember if she'd been asked a question or accused of something, but her mind was a blank slate.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Maggie, what did you say?" she asked, her exhaustion obvious in her query.

That, however, did not stop her aunt from expressing herself in the most intimidating way – as she seemed to enjoy doing. She opened her mouth to spew something Melanie likely wasn't up to dealing with at that moment, but Jeb saved her once again.

"Are you feeling alright, Melanie?" he asked, concerned.

Her uncle's tone got to her somehow, and she looked down at her plate which was just as full as when she'd filled it. Her glass of water was full too, minus the single sip she'd taken when she first filled it.

She tried to come up with a suitable response. Her mouth hung open, but nothing came out.

"Probably just tired," Jared offered. Melanie couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, even when he added, "what with all that tree-climbing and what not."

"I made that food for everyone, Melanie Stryder," Maggie said, ignoring even Jared's explanation. "That includes you. I won't let you waste it. And playing with your food?" She gestured to the light scraping of Melanie's fork between the rice and chicken. Melanie halted it immediately. "That's what children do," Maggie carried on. "And you, ma'am, are not a child. You're seventeen for goodness sake." – Melanie wondered what Jared would think of that remark – "I suggest you start acting like it."

" _Magnolia_."

Melanie's eyes widened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her uncle raise his hand slightly, as if he had intended to slam it onto the table. At the last second it seemed he'd been able to stop himself. The consideration alone shocked her. It took a lot for Uncle Jeb to lose his temper. In fact, she'd never seen him actually lose it, only heard her father tell of it. It seemed though, he was very close to losing it.

"That's enough," he said, only slightly less dangerously than before. It was obvious he wanted to say more, but he apparently decided this was a conversation for only him and his sister.

"I'll put the food away," Melanie said quickly, eager to break the tense silence that was ensuing.

"You'll do the dishes too," Maggie said pointedly, her eyes still set on her brother, daring him to defy her.

"Sure," Melanie said, more accommodating now than she'd been since she got there.

"Jared, help her," Jeb said, his eyes as fastened to his sister as hers were to his. "She doesn't know where anything goes."

"Jared has been working all day," Maggie said authoritatively. "I'm sure all he wants to do is go home, take a shower and go to bed."

But Jared was already up, collecting dishes and following Melanie to the kitchen sink.

"Thank you, Jared," Jeb said, his eyes squinting slightly.

"No trouble at all," Jared murmured. "Happy to help."

"Magnolia," he raised his voice pointedly, though not to the dangerous level it'd been nearing before. "Would you mind?" He stood to his feet, ignoring his sister's gaping jaw, and walked out of the room and out of the house onto the front porch. Managing both extreme calm and fierce vexation, Maggie followed suit, giving the impression that what was likely to occur was a very heated discussion.

…

They were halfway through the dishes when Jared realized just how silent it had been since both of the elder Stryders had left the room – completely silent, in fact. He turned his head to look at Melanie, wondering what she was thinking. She looked zoned out, in a place far away, as she robotically washed the dishes and handed them to him without even looking. She was apparently feeling her way through scrubbing any stains clean.

He turned his head to see what she was staring at. Just the side view of the yard; and, he noticed, glimpses of the road leading away from Lakeland Valley.

"Do you wish you were someplace else?" he asked, genuinely curious, as he took each dish from her and rewashed them before rinsing and drying.

She didn't answer him for awhile, but finally she turned to look at him and studied him until he was almost uncomfortable.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked. He could hear the bitterness in her voice and knew this conversation was going to go down fast. That aside, she was finally giving some attention to the dishes, more than enough in fact. She was washing those dishes as if her life depended on them getting as sparkly clean as they were when they were first purchased, maybe since they were _made_.

"You'd love it if I hated it here," she continued on, "if I couldn't wait to leave. Then you could just inform my dear aunt and uncle, and they'd have me shipped back home before I knew what hit me." She handed a dish to him. This one he just rinsed, albeit hesitantly because she was making him nervous.

"Maggie would be easy to convince I'm sure," she said. "And even Uncle Jeb could be swayed if he genuinely thought I didn't want to be here." She sighed contemplatively, but Jared knew it was meant to be mocking. "Something tells me you've got them wrapped around your tan, sweaty, handyman finger," she spat.

He stopped rinsing after the third dish and just watched her as she viciously washed the dishes.

"You've known me less than twenty-four hours," he said. "Less than twelve even. What makes you think you know anything about me?"

She turned to face him so quickly that he was half-prepared to catch her if she lost her balance. Her eyes were wild with a fire he hadn't seen before, and there was a thin veil covering the hurt that laid hidden deep inside.

"What makes _you_ think you know anything about _me_?" she countered. "What did Jeb even tell you besides that I'm his niece and I live in the city, that I've lived in another city for school for the past nine months?" She waited for him to respond, but he didn't.

"New York all my life, and this last year, London. What's that to you, though? You know nothing about me personally and yet instantly you put me into this stereotype of city girls you must have locked away in your head somewhere. Automatically I can't win because no matter what I say or do, you'll justify yourself feeling however you want. And always in a negative way. I'm either a 'typical city girl' or I'm too young to be anywhere near how _wonderful_ you must be."

Her sarcasm was enhancing more by the minute. "Let's be honest here, I'm already ground beneath your feet because not only am I from one of the biggest cities in the country, but I'm seventeen, not twenty-one." She scoffed. "Who knows? I might get to be dirt on your shoelaces if I at least had the word 'twenty' in my age somewhere."

She shook her head fiercely, her anger practically bursting at the seams, since she'd been unable to let loose and really realize what was happening when it first started to occur to her that afternoon. After their _incident_.

Jared was struck silent. He thought his lips had just parted slightly in surprise, but he realized readily enough he was gaping from shock; not only because she was getting so worked up again so quickly, but because she was right about a lot of things. Not everything, but a lot.

 _How was that possible?_

"Tell me I'm wrong," she dared. "Tell me I'm wrong, and maybe I'll consider hearing your side of things."

He pursed his lips, trying to mull through all his feelings in a timely manner so she wouldn't lose her patience and stalk off like she'd done before. Part of him was finding her extremely immature and childish for going off on him the way she was, but the other part of him was weighed down heavily by guilt that he was likely responsible for getting her into this state in the first place. She amused him, and though he hadn't thought highly of her in the beginning of the day, things had changed in the last few hours. He didn't know how to put that into words though, not in a way that would satisfy her _or_ him.

"Well?" she urged.

He saw the pain in her eyes growing, as if she'd already accepted her fate. He also saw hope, and that twisted his insides, because whatever he said now might just set the stage for where they stood from here on out.

 _Why the hell did he even care so much?_

"You're not wrong," he said, the ending _entirely_ or _completely_ on the tip of his tongue not quite making it out. Her eyes searched his desperately. Never in his life had he wanted to take something back so badly. But he couldn't make his mouth move and finally she turned away.

"Thought so," she said, unplugging the drain in the sink so that the water could run down the pipes. He realized belatedly that there were lots of dishes in front of him waiting to be rinsed, dried and put away.

She sniffled quietly when she turned away to grab a dish towel to dry her hands and he cursed himself. He felt like he'd just run over a wounded kitten deliberately. The twisting in his stomach turned to pain. For all his years he couldn't think of a thing to say to her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd made a girl cry. Or _anyone_ cry for that matter.

"Goodnight, Jared," she said softly, intentionally avoiding his gaze. "Thank-you for being honest with me."

She left the room and it was life had been sucked out of him. The distant barking coming from Jeb and Maggie had silenced outside. Melanie had left so silently he couldn't tell if she'd gone outside or up to her room, but he felt very alone. When he looked down at his hands to finish up the dishes as he'd so willingly obliged to do, he realized that he was shaking.

…

She had promised her uncle a night under the stars, but after the scenes in the kitchen, the last thing she wanted to do was socialize. She was also even more tired tonight than she was twenty-fours earlier, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was on the verge of crying and didn't know if she could avoid being heard. After today all she wanted was to disappear. She closed her eyes as the memory flooded through her. Her eyelashes moistened with unavoidable tears.

 _"Where's my lemonade?"_

 _"Oh, did I forget it? My bad."_

 _God_ , had she actually flirted with him? She wondered begrudgingly. _It couldn't be flirting, could it?_ Just giving him a taste of his own medicine. Cruel teasing; cruel, senseless teasing. That's all it was.

He had annoyed her with his supreme sense of authority, this presence he had that made him think if he said anything it was true. If he commanded her to do something, it would be done. If he told her something about herself, she had to believe it. She didn't like that he just assumed he had that power over her. She liked even less how most of the time he really did have it.

She'd poured half a glass of his precious lemonade – that she'd actually made herself, miraculously from an instant-lemonade frozen can found buried in the freezer, because there hadn't been any readily available – and then realized how stupid she was being to let this guy order around. So, she stopped, set the pitcher down and drank the rest herself. Then she quickly went up the stairs to her room – two steps at a time – and grabbed her book, determined to bypass him without looking back.

And she hadn't. She hadn't looked at him once. Her voice was undoubtedly flirty though and she hated that now. She thought he had smiled in response. She thought she'd felt it, because warmth spread through her face and neck and it didn't feel like the kind that came just when she regretted acting a certain way or saying a certain thing. It was more intense than that, so it had to be stirred on by his reaction too. Then again, it could have just as easily been what she thought he had done. Maybe he didn't smile. Maybe he shook his head. Maybe he rolled his eyes. Maybe he found her ridiculous.

After their last conversation, any of those were more likely than what she had thought at the time. Which only reminded her of how stupid she was to think he felt…well, whatever. She didn't feel anything either. He was cocky and domineering and obnoxious. He had Aunt Maggie wrapped around his finger, which disturbed her. He was incredibly attractive, which made her irritational anger at his other traits very confusing. His little gestures of kindness that she had _thought_ were genuine had confused her as well.

And then, well, there had been the tree incident.

After determinedly passing him and putting the brief flirtatious banter behind her, she walked until she reached the tree at the edge of the backyard and the wheat fields. She used to climb it all the time when she was younger. She'd go to almost the really thin branches and just sit there and think and dream. She went to another place when she was up there and she needed that other place now. She couldn't remember Aunt Maggie being this difficult when she was younger, but maybe it was a little kid thing. Maybe little kids just had an effect on adults that made them tolerable. Still, it was weird. In a way, it was a more intense version of how Jared was with her.

Jared's demands were a lot less serious than her aunt's, though he clearly thought his were meant to be carried out just as much as Maggie's. He didn't try to intimidate her like her aunt. He played his cards lightly, laid-back, and he was clearly well aware that she was attracted to him, which didn't help.

At any rate, despite making it pretty far up the tree with her novel crunched between her teeth, she wasn't quite light enough to reach to the place she had gotten to as a kid. A branch cracked beneath her left foot and instinctually she screamed. The book fell out of her mouth to the ground, more than eight feet below her. She was suddenly terrified. She tried moving a couple times but every time she did she felt like she was closer and closer to falling. What if she broke something? A bone? Her pride?

Before she could even think of what to do next, Jared was beneath where she hung on the ground.

 _"Are you okay?"_ he'd asked, desperation and what sounded like panic in his voice.

She'd tried to say something – _anything_ – but it had gotten to the point where she thought even moving her lips might cause something else to crack or break.

 _"Here, I'll come up to you,"_ he'd said.

 _"No, don't—"_ She shook her head so fiercely then, and involuntarily moved some of her limbs to sway him off. The tree branch beneath her other foot broke in half and hung from its fragile anchor. She was paralyzed with fear.

She heard him breathing heavily, and for some bizarre reason wanted to encourage him.

 _"I'm…fine,"_ she gulped.

 _"Hell,"_ he'd muttered under his breath, making her feel every bit of the child he thought she was.

 _"Drop,"_ he'd said then and she was sure she'd heard him wrong. The astonishing command actually brought her voice back.

 _"Excuse me?"_ she'd asked. He'd repeated the command with the addition of _'I'll catch you'_. She'd scoffed naturally, and refused. She was more determined than ever now to get down the tree by herself.

The tree, however, was not so willing. She reached for a branch a bit too far and completely lost her positioning. As promised though, Jared did catch her, even if he jolted back a bit by the unexpected fall. She gasped when he caught her and then shook the leaves that had fallen down with her out of her hair. Her hands were shaking.

 _"Are you okay?"_ he'd asked again. Both of their breathing was ragged.

She'd stared at him for what felt like ages and eventually nodded.

 _"I…I think so,"_ she'd said, still staring at him, still in awe that she'd actually fallen and he'd actually caught her. A warmth spread through her then. Maybe he wasn't the cocky, arrogant ass he pretended to be. And maybe he didn't see through her to the stereotype he'd obviously created in his mind. What he'd just done now was selfless. He'd looked genuinely worried about her. For the first time she wondered if his physical attractiveness was an echo of something inside that finely-toned chest.

But a beat later, the great revelation occurred to her. Maybe he was a decent human being, but her inability to even climb a tree by herself without falling, or even think it was possible given her weight change in the last seven years – she wasn't overweight, but she wasn't a kid anymore either – had to have him thinking twice. When the incident was over he would realize he was right. No matter how decent he might actually be, his concern would stem from an adult protecting a kid, not…anything else.

So, she demanded he set her down before she'd full recovered, and she'd stumbled out of his arms almost the second he'd started to lower them. Instead of heading back to the house, she headed in the other direction, away from the fields and the barn, toward the swamp and the lazy willows that surrounded it. He called out to her once but she didn't respond. Apparently he wasn't too overly concerned because he never came after her. She didn't see him again until dinner.

His behavior at dinner was mostly the same, as if nothing had happened between them. But his comments hinted that he hadn't chosen to ignore the events out at the tree. She was grateful he hadn't expounded on anything in front of her aunt and uncle, but it still left her feeling confused on how to really feel about all of it. Sitting out on her favorite boulder beneath a willow hadn't helped her at all. Just had made her sleepy.

Now, she sat on her window ledge staring out at the stars, wondering if she would ever get tired. They really were beautiful, the little diamonds in the sky. She wondered if alien life was realistic and if anyone lived on those stars, and if anyone – anywhere – was having the same problems she was.


	4. Pour Me a Drink, Call Me a Lover

**A/N:** Big thanks to the guest who gave me my first review! You're so lovely. I'm thrilled to know someone is actually reading this fic. Since, as I said before, I do actually have up through chap 17 written, if you - or _anyone_ \- gives me proof that they're actually reading this fic and are enjoying it, I will keep posting chaps until I actually have to write some more. This fic will be one lengthy beast. ;) Thanks again!

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (3/12/18)

...

 **Chapter 4 - Pour Me a Drink, Call Me a Lover**

His hands clenched around the steering wheel as he drove the last stretch of road before the Stryder farm. His sleep had been restless, the water in his shower had never hit the right temperature and nowhere seemed to satisfy him. Not his bed. Not the shores of the lake. Not the bench on the sidewalk. Nowhere. And now he was back at the scene of the crime, bracing himself for the first day in awhile he didn't know if he was ready for.

There was a pitcher of ice lemonade sitting out on the wicker table on the front porch when he pulled into the drive. Maggie was nowhere to be seen, but he assumed she'd left it for him, as she tended to do. He turned off his truck, made his way up the porch and had just filled a glass of the sweet stuff when Jeb walked out of the house and greeted him.

"Good morning, Jared. You're here bright and early."

 _Was it earlier than usual?_ He glanced at his watch and realized he was a whole hour and a half early. _Damn._

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted.

Jeb nodded once in understanding.

"Last night was a rough one," he said.

Jared decided not to respond to that. He didn't know how much Jeb knew.

"Listen," he continued. "I'm worried about Melanie." Jared hesitantly looked up at him. "Maggie is not taking to her like I'd been hoping she would and Melanie is just burned out." He sighed, and those words made Jared's guilt from last night revive itself.

"I want her to be able to…really enjoy herself. I don't want another day like yesterday."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jared asked, truly mystified.

"There's a carnival down by the lake starting today, isn't there? A festival of some sort? They do it every year. It's called the…"

"Lakeland Valley Summer Fair," Jared finished. "What about it?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well…" he began, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Maybe it'd be a good idea if you took her there. Take the day off. You can come inside, eat breakfast while Melanie gets ready and then just bring her back before sunrise."

Jared gawked, unable to help himself.

"Like a…a _date_?"

Jeb's brows narrowed.

"Hell. No."

Jared swallowed hard. Jeb's expression relaxed suddenly and he put what was probably supposed to be a stress-relieving hand on his shoulder. There was very little _relief_ in it at all.

"Just show her around town. Maybe easing her into the backland country by showing her small town life is the way to go. At the very least it'll get her some distance between her and Maggie." Jared's lips parted, unsure of what his answer should be. "I'm asking this of you because I trust you," Jeb said. "Do it for me. I want Melanie to enjoy her time here, not to hate it."

 _If he only he knew_ … Jared thought. He probably wasn't the most capable person for this job, given last night's events.

"Besides, your buddy Kyle has a sister around her age, doesn't he?" Jared nodded numbly at that observation. "I bet those two would hit it off and that would be a guaranteed highlight of her summer," Jeb said encouragingly.

"Ok…" Jared heard himself saying. It made Jeb smile and he told himself that was at least one good thing that had come out of it, but when he sat down for breakfast and heard Melanie's _'What?! No way. I am not doing that. Horrible idea!'_ from upstairs he knew it was a small victory. It probably wouldn't even matter before they made it out the door.

"She's agreed," Jeb announced when he re-entered the kitchen, a pleasant smile on his face.

Neither Maggie nor Jared said a word.

…

Deep down she knew - _she knew_ \- that the road was no bumpier now than it had been when her Uncle Jeb had driven her to the farm two days earlier. But so help her, in Jared's truck she felt like she was riding a skipping camel. A really fast skipping camel. The sad thing was every time she looked over at the speedometer it remained a steady _35_. That was not fast and shouldn't have involved too much bumpiness, especially when they got to the pavement and were off the dirt road.

Of course this could all be a mental thing.

Despite herself, she put an outfit and accessories together that made her feel pretty and ready-to-shop, as if she'd been about to go out with friends the city. Back when she _had_ friends in the city, since all of them had conveniently disappeared when she'd gone off to London.

British people had appeared just as unreliable as Americans. They didn't like when she sounded smarter than them, and they like it even less when she didn't. People in general seemed disappointed in her at one point or another. It had brought her to the conclusion that the only people she could rely on were her family. Even her Aunt Maggie could be relied on to be consistent.

Which was what made Jared confusing, since she didn't want to trust him but the glimpses she'd caught the day before told her maybe he had a heart after all. Mostly she ignored them. The guy thought so little of her, it was beyond her why he'd even agreed to to take her out today. She was sure he would grow bored of her within the hour and find an excuse to take her back to the farm. Which was fine as far as she was concerned. Maggie was difficult, but at least she didn't leave her on the verge of tears or very confused and guarded.

"I've got a friend, Kyle," Jared said, breaking her out of her reverie. "He lives two blocks from me and he's got a sister that I think you'd like." He paused and glanced over at Melanie. She didn't return his gaze. "It's up to you if you want to wait at my place for me to change clothes quick or if you want me to take you to her first."

She rolled her eyes, but managed to make her scoff soundless. She could only imagine which option he preferred.

"Either way, we'll see them soon," he said.

She continued to look out the window, saying nothing.

He sighed and tightened his one-handed grip ever so slightly on the steering wheel.

"Look, about last night-"

She tensed.

"-I'm sorry if I hurt you."

 _If?_

That pissed her off.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said quickly. He opened his mouth to say something more, though he didn't know what, but she beat him to it. "Why don't you drop me off with your friend. If his sister is as wonderful as you say she is, I'm sure the next time you'll see me will be the end of the night when you're required to take me home for curfew."

He clenched his jaw but only nodded in response. After ten minutes of strained silence, during which his eyes remained on the road and hers on the side view, they entered downtown Lakeland Valley. Two blocks past the farmer's market, Jared turned his truck into a parking lot and parked in the nearest spot.

A handicapped spot, she noticed.

He saw her frown and explained that he wouldn't be parked there long anyway.

 _As if that made it okay_ , Melanie thought, annoyed.

The door to 7B opened after one knock and Jared greeted his friend with some weird guy hug-and-fist-pump routine that she thought was supposed to have died after sixth grade. _Apparently not_.

Kyle invited them in and called to his sister. She introduced herself as Summer, but said that everyone called her Sunny for short, which was somewhat odd to Melanie because she had midnight black hair and her brother, Kyle, was the one with bleach blonde locks. She buried that peculiarity, and what she thought of it, down deep though, since in all reality it didn't matter, and Sunny was very well put together.

Melanie instantly envied her clothes, and her heart beat a little bit faster when the dark-haired beauty confessed to a downtown shopping and a love of long walks in the park.

Yes, they would definitely be friends.

Jared said goodbye to all of them, but the girls were so immersed in conversation they didn't even notice he was leaving. Kyle followed him to the door and leaned against the jamb to interrogate him before he left.

"Who's the girl?" he asked, glancing back at Melanie sitting on the couch with his sister.

"Jeb's niece."

"Huh." He leered at her from a distance. Jared smacked his chest.

"And as young as your sister."

Kyle turned back to him, smiling.

"Alright, alright, point taken. She's all yours, bro."

"She's not—" Jared stopped himself, refusing to cave to Kyle's pushing.

"You coming to the fair tonight?" Kyle asked, dropping the topic completely as if it had never been started. "I'll be at the bar. Maybe even give you a free drink." He winked.

Jared tried to be annoyed but he ended up laughing a little.

"Yeah, I'll probably show up at some point." He gestured to the girls across the room. "Got to take her home for—"

"Curfew?" Kyle raised his eyebrows, amused. "How old is she, 16?"

Jared winced slightly. "17."

Kyle chuckled. "Dude, my sister is _nineteen_."

Jared scrunched his face, annoyed.

"Close enough. Look, Maggie is driving both Jeb and Mel a little crazy." Kyle raised his eyebrows at the sudden nickname Jared had given to Jeb's niece. Jared ignored the reaction. "Just let her tag along today, okay? Consider it a favor to me."

Kyle laughed. "Take it easy, man. I won't dump her on the street. Besides, from the looks of it…" He glanced over his shoulder again. "Those two are already inseparable. You'll be lucky to get her arm looped _out_ of Sunny's and into your jeep by the time night comes."

"Right." Jared nodded, satisfied but somehow not. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"See you." He waved him off and shut the door. Then he returned to his sister and Melanie. "Well, ladies, where shall we begin?" he asked, trying to look as devilishly handsome as ever.

Sunny stopped speaking for a moment and looked up at her brother, her expression somewhere between disgust and amusement. She stood to her feet and Melanie followed suit.

"We're going to Chocolate Java for breakfast," she informed him. "Then we'll likely do some shopping and probably end up at the fair tonight, where I'm sure you'll be more than happy to give us a drink."

He smiled knowingly. "Club soda. Of course."

Sunny's eyes twinkled as she took two dangerous steps toward him, bent down for a moment to retrieve her purse and then drew herself back up again.

"I was thinking something a little…stronger."

"You're nineteen," he said.

"That's right," she chirped. "All grown up now."

"Still underage," he said. Then he switched his gaze to Melanie. "Definitely underage."

Sunny set her manicured fingernails on her brother's shoulder.

"But we have a great connection, don't we? Familial, in fact. I hear those are important." She smiled warmly and brushed past him before he could respond. Melanie practically skipped after her.

The girls were almost out the door before Kyle could function enough to turn around and begin to call out to them. It was no use. He stood there for awhile wondering what had just happened and then gave up. Sunny had a way of putting a spell on people, no matter how smart or ruggedly sexy they were.

He should know.

…

He was brooding.

 _He was brooding_.

He was brooding over a girl that he shouldn't be brooding over and he hadn't been able to stop brooding since about this time the night before. He sat at the bar on his third beer, still far from being drunk – holding his liquor was a well-known talent of his – and watched Melanie as she rode the bumper cars with Summer. He turned back around to find Kyle looking at him.

"What?"

Kyle raised his brows, nodding distractedly when a customer slid some bills across the counter.

"You have to ask?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He took another long swallow of his beer.

Kyle sighed and shook his head, laughing.

"You know Stacy's still available."

Jared didn't so much as scan the bar or the fairgrounds for the pretty blonde he'd dated two years prior. Didn't respond to the question either.

"She's still into you," Kyle offered.

"You didn't satisfy her, huh?" He met his gaze.

Kyle gave a wounded expression.

"Ouch. That hurts, man. Truly."

Jared said nothing more, just drank.

"I waited two weeks before I did anything," he protested.

Jared raised his eyebrows, amused.

"That long, huh?"

Kyle glared. "She turned me down anyways. You know the break up wasn't her idea." Jared said nothing. Kyle leaned forward across the bar. "Why don't you make another try for it?"

"Because I lost interest," he said, turning back around to scan the crowd for Melanie. "And it hasn't returned since."

"Uh huh." Kyle watched him and then shook his head. "She's at the basketball game in the corner. Rick is trying to pry more money out of her, and failing I might add."

"Who are you talking about?" Jared asked, having finally spotted her and so turning back around before drinking her in.

"The minor you're crushing on."

"What?" Jared's eyes widened and he focused fully on his friend.

Kyle raised his brows in amusement.

"Melanie. The minor you want to bang."

Jared scoffed, offended now but also on the verge of blushing. And strangling his best friend.

"Don't. I wouldn't do that." He shook his head, annoyed. "And it's not even like that."

"Dude, I've known you your whole life – my whole life," he amended, since he was two years younger. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"Get to the point."

"The way you're looking at her tonight? A girl you've known less than twenty-four hours? You never even looked at _Stacy_ that way, and at the beginning you thought she was your soulmate."

Jared grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Kyle laughed. "I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't," he cut in. "It's not like that. I'm not _into_ Melanie." Kyle's lips twisted in amusement with the innuendo his friend had inspired. Jared ignored it. "She's just…different, that's all. I judged her too quickly, brushed her off." He picked up his beer again. "Turns out I shouldn't have."

"Because she's hot," Kyle concluded.

Without turning around again, Jared's mind showed her to him. Short white shorts, displaying long legs and strappy black sandals that glittered with rhinestones. A red-and-white polka-dot tank with large silver hoops at her ears and a white headband perched on top of her head. Somewhere along the line the rest of her hair had been braided down her back.

"You're fantasizing," Kyle remarked.

"No, I'm not." He snapped back to reality. "And she's not. I mean, she is – no, not. She's, I mean, she's seventeen. I don't think of her like that."

Kyle laughed and sighed happily, pouring a new customer the drink they requested.

"Enlighten me then, how _do_ you think of her?" He passed the drink over to the waiting customer and took his money in return, stashing it in his one of the pockets on his vest that he absolutely refused to call an apron.

"I…"

"Exactly." He smirked.

"She's _seventeen_ ," Jared deadpanned, staring at him.

"The dick wants what it wants…" Kyle all but sang.

Jared glared at him.

"This is not about sex. I don't…I can't even imagine-"

"I bet you could if you let yourself." He winked.

Jared shook his head. "Oh, I don't know why I bother." He sighed and took another drink.

"You really shouldn't." Kyle poured himself his own drink and took a sip, exhaling deeply, satisfied. "You're in so much denial you can't even explain it to yourself. How in the world are you supposed to come up with good enough lies to convince _me_? Assuming of course, I could be convinced."

"You've got it all wrong," he said. Kyle just smiled. "Look, I don't know how I feel about her. I don't. Like you said, I haven't known her that long."

"But…?" Kyle egged him on.

Jared shook his head, trying to figure it out himself.

"I have this…fierce need to protect her…" He sounded flabbergasted by the possibility.

"From yourself, probably," Kyle concluded, mocking seriousness in his voice.

"No, it's…well maybe. I don't know." He sighed. "She figured me out. She figured everything out. She's smart…and beautiful…"

Now Kyle laughed.

"Man, do you even hear yourself?"

Jared looked up at him.

"You. Are. Into. Her." Kyle poked him with each emphasized word.

"You can think someone is smart and beautiful and not be into them." He all but rolled his eyes.

Kyle smirked. "Some people maybe; not you."

"That's not true."

Kyle shrugged.

Jared turned around, found Melanie immediately. He held her gaze for three seconds too long before his heart skipped a beat. Quickly he turned back around to find Kyle looking at him with raised brows.

"More," Jared said, pushing his glass across the counter.

Wordlessly, Kyle pulled out the bottle of club soda and filled his friend's drink. Jared drank.


	5. Open Doorway

**A/N:** Yay! Another review! Lol. Thank-you so so much. Here's the next chap. ;) Shoot me another little comment  & the next chap will be up as soon as I see it.

 ***** I own nothing but my own imagination. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (3/20/18)

…

 **Chapter 5 – Open Doorway**

By the time Melanie made it back to Jared's jeep, it was past midnight and the two drinks Sunny had forced her to drink at Kyle's bar were finally beginning to take effect. Sunny was worse, though, because she had offered to drive her home when she clearly couldn't even walk straight. She put up a little bit of a fight, but Kyle had thankfully finished his shift and maneuvered her into his own vehicle before things got too out of hand. Apparently she had a tendency to start yelling obscenities and hit on strangers when drunk. Kyle strongly believed this was the reason she had gone through so many boyfriends.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" Jared asked.

Melanie wondered if he was more concerned about her or the interior of his truck. _Probably the truck_ , she assured herself. Guys had a thing about their cars and trucks. The treated them like human beings and called them 'baby' or any manner of sweetheart nicknames.

"I think I'm just a little disoriented is all," she said, losing her grip on the roof of the car as she said it and nearly tumbling to the ground before Jared caught her in the nick of time.

"Caught me again," she laughed, her rippling giggles the only proof of the two drinks she'd had.

Wordlessly, Jared picked her up and set her on the passenger seat. Then he shut the door, rounded the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition and started to drive.

"Are we going to see Kyle again?" Melanie slurred, her voice muffled by both the alcohol's effect and the fact that she had her face plastered to the side window.

"No," he said, his eyes pinned firmly to the road in front of him. "Not tonight at least," he amended.

"Then where are we going?" she yawned.

"The long way," he said simply, giving no other explanation as to why they were passing blocks filled with more buildings instead of less, hinting the opposite direction of the way home. Melanie was fading so fast she made no more demands. Mere minutes later, she murmured something indistinguishable and then swayed away from the window so her head landed abruptly on Jared's shoulder. Promptly she began to snore.

Jared started a little at the sudden weight but then he relaxed and smiled at the snoring noise that had somehow transformed itself into a purr. A warmth spread through him when he felt her snuggle closer. He had this crazy urge to just pull the truck over and hold her. Miraculously, he resisted.

Forty-five minutes later, at exactly 1 AM, Jared pulled into the drive leading to the Stryder farm. There was no sound except the gravel beneath his tires, and no light but what shone down from the crescent moon in the sky.

He slowed to a stop, turned off the engine and just sat there for awhile, not wanting to wake her. As time continued however, he realized he couldn't just keep her here forever. He opened his door, went around the front and took her body in his arms, one hand wrapping behind her thighs and the other around her back. She moaned a little but didn't wake up. Unknowingly she turned her head into his chest and snuggled, slipping into a deeper sleep.

Jared tried to ignore the feelings exploding inside him. He focused instead on getting her into the house. When he got to the bottom step at the front porch, he discovered Jeb was standing at the front door, holding it open.

"Second door on the left," he whispered. Jared nodded and made his way inside and up the stairs.

When he got to her room, he nudged the door lightly with his knee and stepped inside. He carried her further to the bed and laid her down on it, carefully easing the white headband off her head so it wouldn't bother her while she slept. He worried briefly that the earrings would be a problem, since they were large hoops and they dangled. As carefully as he could, he felt around behind her ears and discovered to his relief that there were latches instead of studs. He undid them and set all the items on her bedside table.

Before leaving, he found a light blanket on the wicker chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and laid it carefully over her, slipping her sandals off just before stepping away from the bed.

He stood there for a while, just looking down at her, thinking how beautiful she was and wondering how he hadn't noticed before. He shook his head, deciding not to analyze it anymore tonight and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and heading downstairs.

Jared discovered Jeb sitting in a chair on the front porch drinking coffee when he stepped outside the house. He wanted to comment on the downfalls of coffee at one in the morning, but he stopped himself. Who was he to judge the appropriate time for downing liquid caffeine?

"How'd everything go?" Jeb asked, taking a sip of his drink and then turning to look at Jared.

"Fine," Jared said, walking the short distance to the other chair propped on the porch. "You were right about Sunny – Kyle's sister," he explained when Jeb looked confused. "She and Mel hit it off right away; bonded over a love of shopping, I believe."

Jared did not mention how he only knew this because he'd first eavesdropped at Kyle's apartment and then 'accidentally' almost ran into Melanie and Sunny when he spotted them gushing over antique items at a store downtown.

Jeb chuckled, pulling Jared from his thoughts.

"Well, that's good," he said finally, all smiles. "Heck, that's great." He sighed then, sobered suddenly. "It's a shame I can't give her a day like that every day." He shook his head ruefully. "I know Maggie was even more pleasant today knowing there was no one on her land that wasn't doing work at least _part_ of the time."

" _Her_ land?" Jared asked, amused.

Jeb shrugged. "I let her have her little victories," he said, giving no further explanation.

Jared laughed, and Jeb sighed, sinking back into his woeful thoughts.

"Jared…neither you or I can afford to let you just stop working. The house has got to get fixed and you've got to get paid." Jared opened his mouth to speak, but Jeb raised his hand to silence him.

"I was thinking today, though," he continued, "that maybe you can divide some of your days in half. Work on the roof till noon, take a break for lunch, and then work on a new project I have for you."

Jared was about to say how he was planning on not working mornings and just staying later, so Melanie wouldn't get woken up so early by his hammer, but the words _new project_ got his attention.

"What new project?" he asked, both curious and wary.

Jeb smiled mischievously, which made Jared even more nervous.

"Let's call it…Project Melanie." He framed the words with his hands.

Jared blinked and then paled, rendered speechless.

"Come on," Jeb said, standing and not waiting for Jared before he started walking down the front porch steps. "I want to show you something."

Reluctantly, Jared followed him around the house and into the backyard until they came to the old shed that to Jared's knowledge had not been opened in at least a year.

"Jeb?" he asked, definitely wary now.

As quietly as he could manage, Jeb flipped the latch and slowly opened the creaky door to reveal two items that Jared probably should have considered but didn't.

"How old are these?" he asked, swiping dust off of one of them.

"Old," Jeb said, nodding. "But I think they can be put to use again."

Jared's head swiveled toward Jeb and his eyes widened.

"Wait, you don't mean—"

Jeb nodded once.

"Yep. Clean them, repair them, and teach Melanie how to use them."

Jared almost laughed.

"That will take a long time, Jeb."

Jeb turned to look at him and started smiling again.

"Good thing you've got all summer."

Jared's jaw dropped, but before he could comment further Jeb was closing the shed door and sliding the latch back into place.

"Come on," he gripped his shoulder and started walking back in the direction they'd come. "It's late and you've got a lot to do tomorrow. If you just sleep on the couch here, Maggie will make you something extra special for breakfast. I guarantee it."

Flabbergasted, it took Jared an extra few seconds to wrap his head around what had just been asked – and expected – of him. He was trying to form arguments in his head when it occurred to him that this might be a blessing in disguise. Or a curse.

 _You. Are. Into. Her._

Kyle's words haunted him.

He kept walking, accepting the inevitable.

More time with Melanie was better than less, he admitted to himself. _Time alone with Melanie is fantastic_ , he thought, but he stopped himself there because his heart was beating faster and butterflies were beating their wings hard against his insides. And that was very, very dangerous.


	6. Table Manners

**A/N:** Oh, Guest, whoever you are, I love you so very much. I thought no one was ever going to pick up this story. You reading and reviewing every chap, thus earning you a speedy update completely makes my life. So, thank-you.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (3/25/18)

…

 **Chapter 6 – Table Manners**

The light of the sun warmed the side of her face. Swirling around it was a gentle breeze and the sound of happily chirping birds outside the window.

Not a hammer pounding on nails.

She opened one eye and then the other. She reached across the bedside table – throwing her headband and earrings to the floor in the process – and pulled her plugged-in phone to her. (It might not get service for calls, but it still told the correct time.)

11 AM.

She snapped up in bed. _11 AM?!_

Without thinking, Melanie tossed aside her blankets, made a mad dash for the door, opened it and ran down the stairs, as if the hounds of hell were racing behind her. She didn't slow down until she reached the kitchen, where she immediately stopped to discover an eerily familiar scene before her. The difference this time was Jared was sitting at the table drinking coffee – she assumed – out of a mug instead of slurping water straight from the kitchen sink. Jeb was with him at the table, reading a newspaper. Maggie, as before – forever the consistent one – was cooking something at the stove. It smelled like eggs.

Jared looked up at her when she came in and smiled. It gave her both butterflies and extreme wariness.

 _Hadn't he hurt her? Wasn't she still mad at him? Why would he smile at her if she was still mad at him? Had something happened last night? Oh god…had something_ happened _last night? Had she said something? Had they…_ done _something? Oh god, oh god, oh god. She couldn't remember_ anything _._

Jared continued to smile at her over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Good morning, Melanie," Jeb said, snapping her out of her horrifying thoughts. She shifted her gaze to his and forced herself to at least _appear_ relaxed.

"Good morning, Uncle Jeb," she said as pleasantly as she could muster. Reluctantly she sat next to Jared, since the chairs had been moved around and it was more or less the easiest option to get to.

"More like afternoon," Maggie muttered at the stove. Jeb ignored her.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Jeb asked Melanie, immersing himself back in his newspaper but keeping his ears wide open.

Melanie went pale. Her eyes widened. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Her mind was a blank slate. She couldn't remember any words whatsoever, let alone form coherent sentences.

 _Did he know something she didn't? Was it bad?_

Breaking through her panic was the feel of another hand over hers under the table. It made her jump a little because her emotions were going haywire. Her eyes snapped to Jared's, since distance-wise he was the only one that was likely touching her. His eyes were already glued to hers, and she realized they were the deepest eyes she'd ever seen. She could get lost in eyes that deep and stay lost for entirely inappropriate amount of time.

He shook his head once and she blinked, comprehending his meaning a beat later. _Nothing had happened._ She visibly relaxed, then redirected her focus on Jeb.

"Not that I know of," she said, sounding half-innocent and also genuinely perplexed.

"Then what was with the stampede coming down the stairs a few minutes ago?" Maggie demanded as she plopped the pans of food and their hot pads onto the table from the stove.

Melanie all but gave a huge sigh of relief. She was more relaxed now that she'd been since before she woke up from her unexpectedly long, pleasant sleep. Jared was smiling again. This time it gave her all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings, not wary ones. His fingers slid between hers beneath the table, and she felt shivers erupt all over her body. Everything was going to be okay. She only hoped she wasn't blushing.

"I…" She started to smile and realized she couldn't stop. She even gave a quiet laugh, making Jared's smile switch to one of amusement. "I just couldn't believe I'd slept this long."

Maggie snorted as she began to pile eggs onto everybody's plates.

"Neither could I," she muttered. "You have Jared to thank for that, by the way. Boy refused to start work until you'd woken up." She shook her head in disappointment, oblivious to Melanie suddenly turning to Jared stricken with shock.

"Did he?" she asked, sounding nearly breathless.

"Yep," she continued bitterly. "I couldn't believe it myself. He always likes to get an early start. One of the things I like about him. Would've been even easier this time since he spent the whole night on the couch given how late the two of you got back." She lifted her eyes briefly to glare at her niece, then sighed testily when she realized she no longer had her attention.

Melanie could not stop staring at Jared. For his part, he appeared equally incapable of looking away.

"Jared," Jeb said, breaking the trance. Immediately the two released each other's hands and Jared turned to address the elder Stryder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You plan on working on the roof when you're finished here?"

Jared nodded. "That's the plan."

"And…" he hesitated, aware of the other individuals in the room. "…about that _other_ project we discussed?"

Maggie frowned, freezing her fork full of eggs halfway to her mouth.

"What _other_ project?" she asked, confused.

"I'm going to stay late for that tonight," Jared said, maintaining Jeb's eye contact.

"You didn't talk to me about any other job," Maggie scolded her brother, but he ignored her.

"Is that what you plan to do every day?" Jeb asked.

Jared hesitated. "Maybe…I'm not sure. I'll have to see how today goes."

Jeb nodded, satisfied for the time being. "Alright."

"Jebediah Stryder," Maggie said roughly. She set down her fork with a loud clang.

As calmly as can be, Jeb turned to face her.

"Yes, Magnolia?" he inquired, as if it was the first time he'd heard her.

Maggie's jaw dropped and Melanie couldn't help but smile, amazed as ever when her aunt actually stood up and stalked out of the kitchen. Now _her_ jaw dropped.

"Melanie, would you mind—"

"Doing the dishes?" she finished, humor in her voice and laughter in her eyes as she turned back from her aunt's dramatic exit. "I would love to," she burst into a quiet laughter as her expression mirrored itself onto both Jared and Jeb's faces at the table.

"And I will help," Jared volunteered cheerfully.

Jeb nodded, still smiling a little as he left the table to leave them to their post-breakfast chore. He set his dishes in the sink on his way out.

"Thank you, Jared," Melanie said softly, her laughter finally simmering down. When he met her gaze with his own, she nearly lost herself in his eyes again.

"My pleasure, Melanie," he said just as softly.

Her shivers erupted again.

…

"I come bearing treats!" Melanie's voice came singing out from her bedroom window.

Jared stopped hammering in mid-air, wondering if he'd heard wrong. He turned to look in the direction the sound had come and found Melanie hanging halfway out her window, one hand gripping the windowsill for balance and the other holding out a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He smiled wide.

"I have lemonade too," she sang, and he laughed. He crossed the expanse of roof between them till they were face to face.

"Better late than never," he said, still smiling. He reached for a cookie and took a bite out of it, moaning appreciatively. "Did you make these?" he asked with his mouth full. Instead of rolling her eyes or looking annoyed at his bad manners, Melanie kept smiling.

"I did, indeed," she assured him.

"You could tell me if you didn't, you know," he said, winking at her. "I'd be happy to pass on my thanks to your aunt later."

She smacked him lightly before he could take another bite and he laughed. She set the tray of cookies back inside her room and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey!" he complained. "I only had one!"

"For your information," she said succinctly. "I made all these cookies. From scratch even. Apparently my lovely relatives don't believe in baking mixes any more than they believe in air conditioning."

"Well," he contemplated, chewing the last bit of his sole cookie, "Assuming you _did_ make these yourself, and from scratch at that, you did an excellent job."

She beamed. "Thank-you."

"Does that get me another cookie?" he asked hopefully, smiling shamelessly.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes but grabbed a larger cookie from the tray and handed it to him. He pouted a bit, so she rolled her eyes again and handed him another. She glared at him when he held his hand out for still another. She reached for one but changed her mind at the last second and picked up the large pitcher of lemonade with both hands.

"You know, I can either pour you a glass of this or dump it on your head."

He cracked a grin. "I can move fast. You won't touch me."

"Not _that_ fast. You're on a slanted roof. I _will_ hit some of you."

He sighed and held up his hands in mock defeat.

"I surrender. No more demands for cookies." He paused and then held up a finger. "Although, may I point out that you made them for me? Withholding them is really just doing yourself a disservice," he said very seriously.

For a very long second, he thought she was going to explode or dump the lemonade on him like she promised. Instead she looked philosophical when she said, "So, you admit I made them."

He laughed. "I am unworthy to call them anyone but yours." He bowed down as far as he could without losing his balance and then looked up at her all smiles. "Am I saved from the wrath of the lemonade?"

She hesitated and then clutched the pitcher closer, her arms wrapped around it. She was quiet and very serious when she spoke next.

"The cookies are not the issue here."

He frowned, wondering how her mood had shifted so quickly, and why.

"No?" he asked. "Starving me won't keep lemonade from being dumped on my head?" He tried to make it playful again. "What will?"

"An explanation."

His smile dropped from his face.

"Of what?"

Melanie swallowed, then turned around, set the pitcher down on the table and came back to the window. She looked at him, her heart out on her sleeve, her eyes drinking him in.

"I want to know what changed," she said, desperation eating at her.

His face paled and his lips parted but she kept talking.

"I want to know why one day you're judging me and the next you're going out of your way to make me feel wanted, needed, like you really want me to enjoy myself while I'm here." She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw. "Maybe that's not what you're intending to do, but you are. And I want to know why." She opened her eyes. "Do you feel guilty? Is that it? Because the last thing I want to be is something to make you feel better because you feel like an ass."

"Mel—Melanie, no. That's not it. Don't—no."

Her brows were still narrowed. "Then what?"

He sighed. "Look, you're right. I did change very quickly. I can't explain how it happened so fast or why. All I know if that you were right about everything and I didn't expect you to know, I guess. When you spelled it all out for me, I did feel bad, and I wanted to fix it. Not just so my conscience could be clear." He held his hand up to stop her when she tried to speak again. "I wanted to stop hurting you, to take back the hurt if I could."

"You can't take hurt _back_ ," she barked.

He nodded. "I know. I'm just…I'm so sorry. I was being an ass. All I can say is that when you called me out on it, I started seeing you without the blinders I always keep on with anyone that fits the requirements of the stereotypes in my head. And now…"

"What?" she spat. "You want to be friends?"

 _More than that._

Shock lanced through him when he couldn't stop that thought from coming through. He couldn't believe it. He was arguing for having them on civil terms at the very least, and his mind had gone… _there_. First.

"Yeah," he said, then sighed. "I'll do whatever it takes, Melanie. Just please…give me the chance I didn't give you."

She glared at him for a long time, and just when he thought she was going to stalk off, refusing to even answer him, the intensity of her anger lessened and she slumped into the chair by the window. He heard her sigh.

"I don't want to spend the summer angry at anyone, even you," she said, sounding exhausted. He nodded along, not saying a word. "And I really have loved our little moments today." She smiled a little. "Your comfort, your encouragement, the little touches, the playful joking…" She turned to look at him. "Your smile."

He let himself smile just a little when he looked at her.

"So." She stood to her feet, then walked to the lemonade, poured some into a glass and handed it to him, along with another cookie. "I am not going to just give in and pretend you didn't write me off as a typical city girl who doesn't deserve respect because she still has 'teen' in her age…" He cringed, hating the fact even more when she said it again out loud. "But you're clearly a decent guy deep down, so I won't hold it against you." He looked at her with all the hope in his eyes. "You'll just have to work a little harder if you want me to trust you fully."

He nodded once. "Understood."

She let herself smile a little more.

"Thank you for this morning especially," she said softly. He let himself just stare at her. She looked behind him where the hammer lay on the slanted roof. "Happy hammering," she chirped, then left the window and her bedroom to whatever she planned to do that day.

A huge weight lifted from his chest. There was a still a fairly large boulder looming over his shoulders – metaphorically speaking – but it was a challenge he was willing to take on.

He spotted her walking past the house where he was working on the roof.

"Friends then?" he called out to her.

She turned around, not looking startled in the least, and smiled up at him.

"Friends."

Her eyes sparkled and then she headed off into the backyard.

He smiled to himself, downed the lemonade, and continued with his roof work.

…

After dinner, Jared brought Melanie to the large old shed in the backyard and stopped.

"Have you been in here before?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Have you?"

"Once. Last night."

She turned to him, eyes widened in surprise.

"Last night," she repeated.

He nodded once. "Yep. Your uncle brought me."

"W-Why?" she stammered, completely flabbergasted.

He unlatched the lock on the door and lifted it till the creaky sound stopped when it was reeled to the top.

"To show me this."

Melanie gasped

"Wow."

"Uh-huh."

"And…for what reason?" she asked, hesitantly.

He sighed, and then it came tumbling out. "Don't take this the wrong way but…"

"What?"

"He wants me to teach you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Teach me what."

"How to ride and drive."

Her eyes widened. " _What_?"

He pulled keys out of his pocket, grabbed her hand and put them inside, closing her fingers over them.

"This summer, Melanie Stryder, you are going to get your driver's license." Her jaw dropped again. "And for back-up, you will learn how to ride a bike."

Too shocked to speak, she watched silently as Jared pulled the shed's door back down, fastened the latch again and walked past her to the house.


	7. First, The Bike

**A/N:** Katie, the guest! So happy to meet you. Maybe one of these days you'll get a real account and we can talk in some place other than reviews and author's notes. XD So so glad you're enjoying my story. Here's the next chap!

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (4/2/18)

…

 **Chapter 7 – First, The Bike**

"No."

"Melanie."

"No!"

His eyes widened with defiance, and his lips broke into a silly grin.

"Do you want to see Sunny again or not?" he asked in a voice similar to a parent giving an ultimatum.

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I am not a child," she said.

He raised an eyebrow and said nothing. There was no need. She was acting like one.

She rolled her eyes.

"Why?" she demanded.

He closed the gap between them and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Because I know you'd like to see Sunny again." He rubbed his fingers in circles over the curves, watching how they moved. "You guys hit it off. I can't drive you into town every day, and it's going to take a lot longer to fix up the car than it did the bike."

She sighed, finally allowing him to steer her towards the bike propped up against the mailbox.

"So, just give it a try," he encouraged.

She eyes it as if it was a poisonous snake.

He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "It won't bite you. I promise."

 _As if he had read my mind_ , she thought.

"Looks like a kid's bike with that horn you put on the front," she grumbled.

He easily yanked it off and tossed it across the yard, neither agreeing nor denying how it managed to land on the handlebars.

"I'll fall," she insisted, grasping at straws.

He laid his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"I won't let go until you say so," he insisted. She turned her head to look at him. "I promise," he assured her. She turned back around to look at the offending two-wheeler.

"There should be training wheels at least… Shouldn't there?" she asked as she reluctantly let him pull her over to the bike. He patted the seat and she paled, swallowing hard. "I mean, shouldn't—"

" _Melanie_ ," he deadpanned, torn between frustration and the very strong urge to laugh.

"How am I even supposed to stay on when it's all gravel and dirt here?" she asked, gesturing to the area around them. "Even the grass is lumpy. The road isn't even paved till at least two miles down. That's probably ten minutes. By _car_."

"You won't fall," he said calmly, "because I will be holding onto the back of the seat and the middle of the handlebars. All you have to do is sit tight. You don't even have to pedal right away if you don't want to."

She let the information sink and finally nodded.

"Okay."

Hesitantly she walked over to the bike. He followed and ran soothing circles over her back when she stopped, encouraging her and reminding her of his presence. Finally, she swung one leg over the seat – which was difficult given her size. She was so focused she didn't realize that Jared was holding her up. The bike started to tip and she whimpered, scared.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said. "I've got you."

She looked down abruptly, and realized to her astonishment, that he did have her. Entirely. In mid-air above the bike. The bike itself was trapped between her dangling legs and did not tip any farther.

"Do you trust me?" he asked after a few seconds.

She couldn't seem to speak, still in shock, but she nodded and slowly he lowered her to the seat. He held tightly to her right side and pinned his hip to the left so the bike stayed straight.

"You okay?" he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I…I think so."

"Put your hands on the handlebars," he instructed. They were already there, but she gripped the bars more firmly. "And your feet on the pedals," he said next. She fumbled a bit with her feet but managed it.

He lowered his lips to her ear again and whispered, "Now sit tall, face ahead, and just trust me."

She swallowed, looked up and took a deep breath. One hand firmly on the back of the seat and the other gripping the center of the handle bars, Jared guided the bike out onto the empty dirt road. Melanie was tense and a little shaky, but she didn't say anything. Of her own volition, she began to pedal.

"Don't let go, okay?" she said when they were about a third of a smile down the road. "Not today. Just…hold on. Okay? Promise you'll hold on."

"I promise," he said softly. "I won't let go till you say."

…

Jared headed back to his truck, Melanie beside him, their hands brushing against each other as they walked.

"Are we going to do this every day?" she asked as casually as she could manage.

"Every day until you can do it on your own." He nodded and then smiled. "Then I'll get started on the car."

Her lips twisted ruefully.

"I probably should've been able to pedal on my own today."

"Nah." He brushed it off instantly. "It was your first time. You didn't want to fall."

 _The excuses sound even worse out loud_ , she thought.

"No excuse," she said stubbornly. "I've seen the movies, heard the stories… The parents hold for about five minutes and then their kid is riding on their own with no assistance whatsoever."

"And then the kid is on the ground ten seconds later because he lost his balance and fell with his bike," Jared remarked. She shrugged it off again.

"So he gets a few scrapes, maybe some minor bleeding. They put on a band-aid and he's at it again. Within the half hour he's on his bike again, no help required, and if he does start to fall he can catch himself." She paused, thinking about it. "Most of the time."

He turned to face her when they reached his truck.

"Are you always this hard on yourself?" he asked, looking both concerned and amused somehow.

"We were practicing for an _hour_ , Jared," she deadpanned. He sighed.

"Look, earlier you complained about not having training wheels when we started, right?" She nodded. "Well, chances are most of those kids we've been referring to had training wheels before their parents pulled a fast one on them and let go likely seconds after the kid started to pedal.

"The training wheels however, were not so dishonest. They didn't let go until they were physically taken off." She considered that. "So, think of me as your training wheels. I won't let go until you give me the green light, and I won't judge you if it takes all summer."

She shook her head at him in wonder and disbelief.

"What?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I just can't believe you're the same guy I met two days ago. Where's the guy that treated me like he was the king of the jungle and I was the ant lucky not to be squashed beneath his feat?" She meant to play it off as a joke, but shadows filled his eyes anyway.

"I hope you never have to see that guy again," he said quietly, sounding so stern and tortured she wanted to reassure him. She laid a hand gently on his forearm.

"I'm sure I won't," she said softly. Then her mind switched gears back to the problem at hand. "I am still worried about the bike thing, though."

He frowned. "Why's that?"

She dropped her hand.

"I just…" She blew out a puff of air, preparing to explain herself. "Sunny said the fair goes till the end of the week, and that there are fireworks Saturday night. Even if I do conquer the bike thing before then, it takes at least twenty minutes to get into town by _car_. I'd have to be really energized and really confident. Plus, riding home in the dark…" She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, irritated already that she'd voiced her fears. _What kind of girl was afraid of biking home in the dark?_

"I know it sounds ridiculous…" she muttered.

He held her arms still and stroked his thumbs along them soothingly. Finally she stopped shaking her head and opened her eyes.

"Hey, no. You're fine. I wouldn't want to bike home in the dark either, no matter how safe the neighborhood is."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching.

"Look, on Saturday we'll leave right after dinner and go to the fair in my truck, take a break from our projects for a night. I'm sure Kyle will be working the bar again. He can direct you to Sunny and when you guys are done, I'll take you home."

Her lips parted, hesitating again.

"What is it?" he asked, this time with some laughter in his voice.

She bit her lip.

"I kind of wanted to stay to see the sunrise…" she said slowly, then let the idea sink in and came alive. "Wouldn't that be cool?" she asked excitedly, her eyes aglow.

His smiled because she was infectious.

"It would," he agreed. "However…" His lips twisted ruefully. "If Sunny consumes any alcohol – which she probably will – I doubt she'll last long enough to see it." Melanie frowned. "It just isn't the same seeing it by yourself."

"You could see it with me!" she blurted without thinking. Her eyes widened in horror at her lack of discretion, so she almost missed the heat she could have sworn sparked in his eyes at the suggestion.

"I could," he said, a beat later than she would have liked.

"You don't have to." She swallowed hard, trying to gauge all the reactions to everything they were saying to each other. "I don't have to even. You can just take me home right after—"

"Melanie," he quieted her, closing the distance between them. "I want to see the sunrise with you." He waited till she looked up at him. "Ok?"

She nodded, and then smiled a little.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully – _did that sound desperate?_

He relieved her fears instantly with a smile and a wink.

"You bet." He stepped away from her and rounded the vehicle, sliding inside and lowering the window.

"Goodnight, Melanie," he said.

"Goodnight," she said, smiling softly.

She waved to him as he drove away and watched the truck until it turned the bed in the road. Then she sighed dreamily to herself.

"Oh, Jared…" she murmured. "It would be very easy to fall in love with you."

After awhile, she shook herself from the reverie and headed back inside the house.


	8. Wily Tactics

**A/N:** Your lovely reviews make me smile. Here comes the next chap! It should be noted that this is the chap that I really start to get into the AU backstories I've created for the characters in the story – particularly Jared and Kyle. Hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun making these characters my own.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (4/8/2018)

…

 **Chapter 8 – Wily Tactics**

"Oh god. It's gotten worse."

Jared turned back to look at Kyle, who was staring incredulously at his best friend waving off Sunny and Melanie as they exited the apartment. Jeb had been surprisingly generous in letting Jared keep Melanie out past the previous curfew of 1am _and_ giving Jared the day off. But apparently he was just eager to make sure had a fun summer and thrilled that his handyman/roofer had taken on _"Project Melanie"_ with such fervor. He hadn't had any suspicions whatsoever.

 _Not that he needed to have any_ , Jared reminded himself. _Because there was_ nothing _going on._

"What are you talking about?" he asked, determined to look as innocent as possible.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," Kyle said, roughly brushing past him to shut the door the girls had just walked out of. He turned around to see Jared looked dumbfounded and confused. "Yes, you do," he said slowly, as if to a child. "And don't pretend like you don't." He pointed his finger at him accusingly. "Your innocent act doesn't work on me; and frankly, you suck at it."

"Are you talking about Melanie?" Jared asked.

Kyle stared at him in disbelief. "No shit."

"What about her?" Jared asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Kyle gawked, then turned around and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and downed half of it.

"Slow down there, cowboy," Jared said, coming to stand across from him on the tile floor. "You probably shouldn't go to the fair drunk." His smirk easily turned into a grin.

"My shift's not till 5," Kyle said. "It's only 11 am."

Jared raised his eyebrows, amused. "All the more reason."

Kyle set the glass bottle on the table and fixed Jared with a look that vacillated between attempted intimidation and the air of wisdom.

"Just answer me this. What happened?"

"Huh?" Jared's brows furrowed in genuine confusion now.

"What happened? What _changed_? I know what _didn't_ change. You're still into her. Still falling for her faster than a brick into water." Jared opened his mouth to interject, but Kyle kept going. "But you're not brooding anymore like you were the other day. You're all googly-eyed now, and Melanie has _definitely_ got stars in her eyes. So, something had to have happened. What was it?"

"If you're asking…" Jared began carefully, "why I'm not," he paused, trying to think of the right word. " _Moody_ anymore, it's because I apologized and she decided to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Kyle stared at his friend, trying to decide if he was lying.

"Huh." He thought that over. "Still doesn't explain the googly eyes—"

Jared rolled his eyes. "I do _not_ have googly—"

"Or _her_ starry eyes."

Jared started to form words, but suddenly hesitated. Whatever feelings he was trying to muddle through, he didn't have the slightest idea about Melanie's.

"Jeb wants Melanie to have a fun summer," he explained. Even as he said it he knew what the implications might be. Kyle's raised eyebrows and cheeky smirk said his thoughts better than any words ever could.

"Is that right?" Kyle asked, practically giddy. Jared glared at him. "And…" he cleared his throat, trying not to laugh. "He trusts you to show his niece a good time then?"

" _Don't_ ," Jared warned. "It's not like that."

"No?" Kyle laughed, lifting his beer to take another sip. "Why don't you tell me what it's like then," he suggested, thoroughly enjoying himself now.

"It's like," Jared said slowly, as if to a child, "there was an old bike and car in the shed behind Jeb's house, and he wants me to fix them up and show his niece how to use them."

"Show her how to—" Kyle stopped, momentarily confused. "Didn't you say she was _seven_ teen?"

Jared nodded, bracing himself for the multiple revelations that were about to hit his best friend.

"But…wouldn't that mean she already has her driver's license? She definitely has to know how to ride a bike. You learn how to do that when you're a kid." He smirked. "Sounds like good old Jebediah is trying to set you up with…" His voice trailed off and his smile faded when he saw Jared seriously shaking his head. "He doesn't want you to be set up with…?"

"No," Jared snapped. "Melanie doesn't know how to drive a car or ride a bike. She's lived in a big city her whole life, even when she studied abroad. There's no need for those skills there. You take a cab or the subway or you walk."

Kyle just stared at him for a long time, letting that information sink in. Then, without warning, he burst out laughing. It was not a gradual thing. The laughter was immediately loud and obnoxious. None of Jared's scolding or yelling made it stop. It was completely out of control, and Kyle made no attempt to tame it.

Finally, Jared just slapped him, effectively silencing him into shock.

"Don't disrespect her like that," he said. "She lives in a different part of the country, a different state, a different environment. Not every place is like Lakeland Valley, you know."

Kyle recovered and took another swallow of his beer.

"Thank god for that," he muttered, rubbing his cheek. He moved his beer from his lips to the side of his face. Jared said nothing about how the slap didn't warrant a cold cure and Kyle didn't defend himself for using one.

"Look," he said, serious now. "Just so you know, I wasn't poking fun at Melanie. I was laughing at _you_."

"Me," Jared repeated neutrally.

"Yeah," Kyle laughed. "You."

His eyebrows narrowed. "What about me?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't see it," Kyle said, exasperated.

Jared saw it, but he was not going to admit it.

"Okay." Kyle put out his hand and ticked off the list on his fingers. "She's from the city – which, really, is your biggest issue. Then there's the age thing, which also should be giving you flashbacks. And now you're being put in a situation where you have to interact with her one-on-one for your job."

Jared wasn't connecting the dots, but he _was_ getting annoyed.

"Don't make it sound like a chore," he barked. "It's not."

"It wasn't last time either."

The dots were realigning.

" _Kyle_ ," he warned.

"The only reason you like Melanie Stryder is because she reminds of Ellie Carlson and everything that happened with her. Only this time it's reversed. This time _you're_ ten years older, not the young and naïve self the sixteen-year-old you were, who fell for a line." Jared's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Look man, I get it," Kyle continued, either oblivious or feeling the need to finish his argument. "The past can be messy, especially yours. Who wouldn't want to recreate a mistake by creating an opportunity where they rewrite the ending? But guess what? You can't. And if you insist on trying, you are going to break Melanie Stryder's heart. It's not fair. To either of you."

Jared was not usually the violent type, but he had never wanted to punch something as much as he wanted to punch Kyle's right now. He made myself count to ten slowly before he opened his mouth to speak.

"There's just one problem with your theory, Kyle."

"Yeah? And what is that?" he asked casually, clearly not feeling threatened in the least.

"I'm not into Melanie," he replied for what felt like the thousandth time. This time though, he actually sounded convincing. "Not as an Ellie replacement, who, by the way, I am not secretly hung up on still. What happened with her happened ten years ago. To be honest, I haven't thought about her in years, even if the girls since then have shared some similarities.

And I don't like Melanie for herself either. Not in the way you've been implying. And it's really insulting that you have the nerve to compare her to probably the biggest mistake of my life. Melanie and Ellie have a few things in common with the circumstances they were in and how they got involved with me, but that's it. Melanie is _nothing_ like Ellie."

"I didn't say she was," Kyle said, looking like he'd discovered some big treasure he was cautious to reveal. "Out of curiosity though, what _is_ she like?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jared asked, oddly defensive. "You'll just use it to prove I'm in love with her. Which I'm _not_. Ask Sunny if you want to know about Mel. Or talk to Melanie yourself. Find out what she's like." He sighed, frustrated. Too frustrated to correct the little nickname he'd subconsciously given Melanie. "I don't know why you feel like you have to grill me over this anyway. Even if I did have feelings for her – which I _don't_ – I wouldn't act on them. She's leaving at the end of summer. Three months from now, none of this will matter."

Kyle stared at him for a long time, not saying anything.

"I'm pushing you," he said, "because you're in denial. You will not be able to save yourself or Melanie from whatever is bound to happen between the two of you if you can't at least admit to yourself that there's something there. You have to take action while you still have a somewhat clear head. Once you've fallen for her completely, logic will have no meaning."

Jared sighed and went into the living room, collapsing onto a big chair. He put his hand to head, preparing for the pounding headache he was sure Kyle's pestering would induce. He couldn't believe how far south this conversation had gone. He had expected some teasing similar to earlier in the week, especially given that Kyle had finally picked up that Melanie was exactly his type. But he never dreamed he would connect that to Ellie. Probably because he himself hadn't made the connection. He'd buried his memories of her so far back that all he had were his feelings of bitterness and a predilection for certain characteristics.

Thinking of it now, he could see how Kyle's sudden assumption made logical sense. But he'd been completely honest when he said his past with Ellie had nothing whatsoever for what he might or might not feel for Melanie Stryder. The two women were polar opposites. If Melanie had acted in any way like Ellie, even at her deceptive finest, he wouldn't have delivered an apology to her so quickly. He wouldn't have been intrigued by her or even found her amusing. It would have been too hard to look past the similarities.

But he couldn't tell Kyle any of that without him announcing once again that he had feelings for Melanie.

Which he didn't.

"The way you talk about Melanie…" he shook his head wonderingly. "It's like you're convinced we're inevitable. What makes you think that? Just from the way I look at her?"

Kyle lazily sauntered into the living room and sunk into a chair across from Jared, cradling his nearly empty bottle of beer in his lap.

"That's part of it," he admitted after awhile.

"And why is that significant?" Jared asked on a sigh. "How can you tell?" He hoped he sounded borderline sarcastic, not curious. He suspected he was failing.

"It's the same way I looked at Jodi," he said quietly.

Silence descended. Jared felt a heavy burden of guilt settling over him due to the unintended pain he'd brought onto his friend just now.

Jodi. The girl his best friend had met on the night he turned nineteen. He said he was in love with her within the week. She was still in high school then and he was attempting to maintain a C-average in the community college one town over. Two years later she was freshman at his school. He'd worked hard to raise his grade when he heard she was considering going there. They hadn't spoken since the summer they first met, but he was convinced he was going to marry her. Two days after he graduated, he proposed and she said yes. A week before their rehearsal dinner, Jodi went messing. She was never found.

In the last three years, Kyle had gone back and forth between hoping she'd come back and going on meaningless dates that always ended badly. He either would up talking about Jodi and how much he missed her or he got drunk first and became obnoxious.

Jodi was Kyle's "one". Jared felt an unexpected excitement and warmth at the knowledge that his best friend was comparing his relationship to Jodi to his own feelings for Melanie. Then, the contradiction dawned on him.

"Wait." He paused, thinking through his question before asking. "So…first you compare my impending relationship with Mel to Ellie, the woman who ruined my life, saying I could never really love Mel for herself and that I'd only be in it as an opportunity to heal myself or unknowingly take revenge on Ellie by replacing a bad memory with a good one. Then you compare how I must feel about Melanie to how you feel about Jodi, the love of your life, your soulmate, the person you shared, from what I've seen, the purest love you've ever known." He stopped again, letting his observations sink in. "There are two opposite comparisons," he informed him. "You can't really think both." His heart twisted, intensely worried what Kyle's next answer would be, and for the time being ignoring the danger alone in the fact that he was that worried, or worried at all.

After a long moment of contemplation, Jared asked, "Which one do you really think?"

Kyle's sullen, sad face slowly vanished to be replaced by a sneaky smirk which in no time at all became a full-fledged grin. Jared felt the dread whisper across his senses, though it was different from the feeling swallowing him whole only moments earlier. He knew before he opened his mouth what Kyle was going to say. He told himself he couldn't have fallen into that trap. _He_ _couldn't_ _have_.

But he had.

"I'm guessing…" Kyle began cheekily, "the one you're desperately wishing I do. The one that made you so unexpectedly warm and fuzzy inside."

Jared jumped out of his seat, grabbing Kyle's beer bottle and stalking to the kitchen. He tried to ignore his friend's second fit of laughter that had occurred since he arrived.

He failed.

Lifting the bottle to his lips, only to find all the liquor drained from it, he asked himself how he could have been so stupid. The assumptions were undeniable now. Kyle had pushed him to the point of admitting feelings he'd tried to ignore by not really making him admit to them at all. And if there was any doubt as to how he felt, it was squashed immediately when he saw Melanie and Sunny sitting, eating lunch across the street at an outdoor café. And his heart raced.

 _Damn_ , he thought, setting the glass bottle on the kitchen table, his eyes not turning away. The clink of the glass briefly blocked out the echoes of Kyle's laughter one room away, but it did not quiet the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears.

 _Damn_.


	9. Kiss the Girl

**A/N:** Again, major thanks for the pretty reviews! I'm glad you liked the beginning of my backstories for our two lovely male leads. ;) I tried to think of how they would be without the chaos of alien domination, and then add a little "normal" drama of my own. As far as Ellie goes…as of now she's not going to make an appearance, but she will def come up again, possibly in a damaging way.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (4/21/18)

…

 **Chapter 9 – Kiss the Girl**

The sky wasn't dark enough for fireworks until 9:45. Having had enough of Kyle's knowing smirk, Jared left the bar and scanned the fair to see if he could find Sunny and Melanie heading down to the beach. Just as he was about to give up his search, he heard a retching noise coming from behind one of the basketball games. Reluctantly he turned the corner to see who it was. Something about the retching noise sounded familiar. He hoped he wasn't right, but he suspected he was.

He was.

Shoulder-length, silky, black hair that was pinned back with a silver band, and large white sunglasses that were about to fall into the trashcan she was leaning over; glitter glinted off her eye shadow and manicured nail polish on the fingernails that clutched at the sides of the can. A chic red clutch hung from her wrist on a golden chain.

"Summer?" he asked, during a brief interlude when there was no bile coming out of her throat. Something about her in a fragile, vulnerable state always made him instinctively drop her nickname.

"Jared." She smiled slightly in relief, and then promptly puked again.

Without hesitation, he went over to her, plucked the sunglasses off her head, dropped them into her half-open purse, and held her hair back till she was finished.

Sunny was as much a sister to him as she was to Kyle. He had babysat her a few times during his high school years, got her through geometry, chemistry, and social studies; he showed her the importance of cash and debit cards, as opposed to credit cards that would easily get her into debt given her shopping tendencies. Her inability to hold her liquor frustrated and tortured him because he could hold his own so well, and she was much more prone to drinking excessively than he was. As much as it hurt him to see her like this, he knew it hurt Kyle more. His best friend knew the real reason behind his sister's constant drunkenness. It had nothing to do with an addiction to alcohol and the fact that she liked to party.

"Thanks," she muttered when Jared handed over a handkerchief for her to wipe her mouth with. Then he pulled out a box of altoids, popped the snap lid, and waited till she snatched three of the mints before snapping it shut.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Where's Kyle?"

"At the bar. Come on." He gently maneuvered her away from the trashcan and towards where he'd left his best friend serving drinks.

"I need sleep," she muttered. "I can't wait to get out of here."

Jared was about to comment when the loudspeaker came on, announcing the fireworks. Sunny stopped suddenly.

"Oh god," she groaned. "The _fireworks_. _Melanie_. She's—Jared, I can't let her see me like this. I _can't_. She won't understand it. She _won't_."

Jared gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Hey, hey—she won't, okay?" He stared into her wide eyes till she nodded and let him guide her back to Kyle.

Jared doubted very much that Melanie would judge Sunny for getting drunk again. From what he'd learned about her, it took a lot to make her get judgy. But he understood where Sunny was coming from. There were a lot of painful secrets he, Kyle, and Sunny kept under lock and key. Two days alone in Sunny's company was not enough time to bombard Melanie with family tragedies that explained why her new friends acted the way they do. Even him.

He knew if Melanie asked about him now, he would give her the revised version. It was akin to taking her from the city to the farm. You didn't trade homework for work in the fields; you didn't trade chaotic city life for tragic, dark, small town secrets. Besides, Melanie had seen fun!drunk Sunny, not the sad one.

He wondered if she'd succumbed to any drinking tonight like she had the last time. He guessed not, given her speech on the way into town that morning when she'd proclaimed she would stay up all night to see the sunrise. She was well aware, she'd informed him, that alcohol tended to induce drowsiness, not prevent it. He smiled slightly at the memory, finally allowing himself to accept that he'd found her rambling absolutely adorable.

"You're a good guy, Jared," Sunny said, sounding closer to sleep. "No wonder Melanie likes you."

Jared stopped instantly, as if his eyes widening also controlled his feet moving.

"What did you s—?"

"Uh oh."

Jared turned to see what had caused her fact to pale, though he could guess the cause. They were almost to the bar, but Kyle had spotted them already. He didn't look mad, just disappointed. Jared recognized the weariness lightly veiled in the depths of his eyes. The _not again_ was as clear as day. He likely had expected this would happen, but like a fool thought that he could ignore it. Jared knew that because he had thought it many times himself in recent years.

Any thought of Melanie vanished as Jared continued to steer Sunny towards the bar. Kyle whispered something to the other guy tending the bar with him. The guy nodded and Kyle took his apron off, coming around the side to meet them.

"I've got her," Kyle said, sliding his arm around his sister's waist on the other side with the intent to guide her to the parking lot and his waiting jeep. Jared released her.

"Sorry, Kyle," Sunny murmured, unable to meet her brother's gaze.

Instead of addressing his sister, Kyle continued to address Jared.

"I think I saw Melanie head down to the beach for the fireworks," he said, giving him a meaningful look.

It said _thank you for being a good friend, a good step-in brother for my sister. Thanks for being a good guy in general, for being someone I can count on. Now go be with your girl. Because my sister's well-being means more to me than anything, I won't tease you. This time._

Jared nodded once, heading off towards the beach. He heard only pieces of the beginning of Kyle and Sunny's conversation.

 _"You taking me home, Kyle?"_

 _"Not yet, Sun. We've got to see the fireworks…"_

 _…_

The beach was cluttered with hundreds of people. It would be a miracle if he found Melanie. But just as he was about to abandon the search to catch the fireworks from afar, and then just hunt her down after everyone was nearly gone, he spotted a figure leaning against the great oak tree crouched halfway into the water. It was a miracle the old thing hadn't fallen in yet. Presumably it'd been teetering on that angle for the last twenty years.

The figure turned toward him when he was about twenty feet away and he knew it was her. Melanie's smile lit up her whole face when she saw him, and his heart beat faster. He recognized the feeling for what it was now. Something definitely more than like, not love yet, but calling it a crush sounded very…high school. Infatuation maybe, but he didn't like that either. Infatuation was temporary and often superficial. He realized he wanted this feeling to last, and to be deeper than just a gorgeous body and a beautiful smile.

It was probably foolish, thinking in the long term, since she was leaving at the end of summer and there was no guarantee she'd return again, let alone on a regular basis. In fact, this feeling would likely torture him all summer long because he had no intention of acting on it. He couldn't justify it at all for obvious reasons; reasons that her Uncle Jeb would not hesitate to remind him.

Maybe that was the real reasons he'd let himself stay so stubbornly in denial. His subconscious had known before he did that if he let himself, he would probably like Melanie Stryder. _Really_ like her. He would like her so much that he might even fall in love with her. And then she would leave and he would be the almost thirty-year-old hung up on a teenager. The next time he would see her she'd likely have a degree under her belt, a husband her own age and children that were practically clones of them that she would adore more than anything. Jealousy rose up in him over the fictional future he'd just created for her. He tried to shake himself out of it.

Maybe it would've been better to stay in denial.

"Hey!" Melanie said cheerfully, pushing herself off of the tree and meeting him halfway. Maybe he was mistaken, but Jared thought she'd been about to throw her arms around him. He found himself really wishing she had.

"Hey," he said, smiling warmly instead of voicing his request.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you for another half-hour. You know, _post_ -fireworks." She giggled a little and he smiled so wide he was certain he looked like an idiot.

"I found myself unoccupied, so—"

"Wow…" she said, expressing what he hoped was mock disappointment and not the real thing. "So, I was your last resort."

" _What_? No! Of course not!" He was horrified, despite the fact that his mind was screaming at him that she was joking.

"You came to find me because you were bored." She shook her head at him. "Maybe you weren't even looking for me. Maybe you were just wandering and suddenly there I was right in front of you, interrupting your alone time." She sighed mournfully but her lips twitched in amusement. "What girl doesn't love to hear that?"

"Melanie—" But he didn't say anything word because her lips were spreading into a grin and now he was mentally kicking himself for overreacting.

"Yes, I'm teasing you," she said. Then she grabbed his hand and weaved him through the crowd till they reached what she had likely deemed was the perfect spot for firework-watching.

"I don't know what happened to Sunny," she said, letting go of his hand and sitting down on the blanket she'd set out. "But I think I can guess."

Slowly Jared sat down beside her, wondering how much he should reveal about that situation.

"Based on the fact that you're no longer in Kyle's company though, I'm not too worried."

He merely nodded, relieved at the conclusions she'd come to. He made no attempt to comment, afraid he'd accidentally spill something he didn't want to. He could feel her watching his profile, but before she was able her own mouth to address his silence, the sky exploded in color and they were both instantly distracted.

Melanie's eyes stayed fixated on the fireworks. Jared, however, found himself lured in by her face and its many expressions and sounds of awe responding from the crackling colors in the sky.

 _She's so beautiful_ , he thought, as awed by her as she was by the fireworks. The little invisible Kyle on his shoulder cackled silently and swung his legs. Annoyed for even conjuring him up, Jared inwardly glared at the imagined, non-existent mini-Kyle.

 _Yes, yes, I know._ He tried very hard not to grumble out loud. _I'm in serious trouble._

…..

At 3am, Melanie yawned – not for the first time – and Jared held out his hand. Wordlessly she put her empty porcelain mug into his hand and he poured more of the coffee into it from his heat-infused thermal. Before he could bring out the cream and sugar again though, she took it back and downed two large gulps of it.

He looked at her, shocked and then amused as she rapidly blinked from the bitter, sharp taste of it. Then she cleared her throat in the manner of a gasping, croaking toad.

"Bad?"

"Disgusting." She made a face and mouthed for water. He took a bottle of water out of the cooler he'd brought and handed it over to her. She promptly drank the whole thing down.

"Better?"

She swallowed, but could still taste remnants of the black coffee in her mouth.

"Not nearly.

"I did advise against that after the first time you tried it."

"True. But I needed a jolt."

"The sugar wasn't giving you the jolt you needed?"

"No. It wasn't. It threw me into the air and then promptly stood back as I fell into the gaping chasm of drowsiness."

He chuckled. "I see."

"What about you?" She turned to look at him suspiciously. "You haven't had _any_ coffee and I have yet to hear so much as the _start_ of a yawn out of you."

He shrugged. "I don't tire easily."

She sighed. "You don't tire easily…you hold your liquor well—Sunny told me," she explained when he looked at her curiously. "You can handle just about any chore that's thrown at you on the farm…is there anything you can't do?"

He smirked. "I can't dance."

Her jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head once. "I'm a country boy. In my opinion, square dancing and line dances are stupid. I'm not even overly fond of farm animals."

"Haven't you had a girlfriend before?" she asked, dumbfounded somehow about his claim he couldn't dance.

"Well…"

"And didn't she demand you dance with her at some point or another?" she asked, determined to push past the images flitting through her head of him in love with another girl – or _several_ other girls. "Wait, don't tell me." She cracked a grin. "Before I came along, you were a bad boy. Dropped all those lucky ladies like a hot potato when they got too complicated."

He leaned towards her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What makes you think _you_ changed things?" He teased.

She flushed, embarrassed. _What_ had _made her assume that?_

"Come on," he said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to her. He knew he could apologize for making her squirm, but that might cause more awkwardness. This was better.

She eyed him skeptically.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Not far," he said, gesturing again for her to take his hand. "Trust me," he persuaded.

Finally she sighed and took his hand. He didn't let go when he started to walk away from their perching spot of the last five hours. It relaxed her, and by the time they reached the dock where the fireworks had been set off, she was completely at ease again.

"Now what?" she asked when he came to a stop.

"Listen."

She did, but all she could hear was the soft lapping of water against the shore and the legs of the dock.

"There's nothing," she said. "I don't hear anything but the water.

He turned her so she was facing the shore and pointed to some of the shining pebbles that sprinkled in the water.

"See those pebbles?" She nodded. "Be real still, and wait."

She was quiet as she could be, so much so that she was starting to get leg cramps and was about to give it all up when there was suddenly movement. Her eyes were pinned to the pebbles and her jaw dropped in awe as they floated to the top of the water and floated out past the dock. When Jared and Melanie had to move slightly to follow them, little heads popped out followed by feet.

"Oh my god," Melanie whispered, awestruck. "Baby turtles."

Jared shook his head. "Too small to be regular baby turtles."

"Then?"

"They're called neenyas. Midget silver turtles that only come out at night. All day long they sleep in the sand. Easily squashed as I'm sure you can imagine from when people come running into the water, but somehow they've never died out."

"They're so cute," she squealed and instantly the neenyas mere feet away from them, curled up and looking like pebbles floating on the water once more.

Jared smiled but put a finger over his mouth to shush her. She pursed her lips together slightly, and slowly the mini-turtles popped out of their shells and paddled farther out into the lake, looking like nothing more than shiny specks the farther away they went.

"Amazing," she breathed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"They're only native to Lakeland Valley as far as I know. I haven't seen even a similar description of them in any textbook, at any zoo, or in any documentary."

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"A special breed."

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Much like you, Mister I-can-do-everything-but-dance."

He chuckled. "I'm sure are things you can't do too," he deadpanned.

She laughed, oblivious to the neenyas floating far away now.

"Oh yes, lots of things. In fact, education is about the only thing I _can_ do."

"Your uncle says you were quite the climber of trees in your younger days."

"Notice the use of the word 'were'. As you know from recent experience…that skill has long since gone away."

He got very serious suddenly and talked quietly when he did speak.

"That scared the hell out of me."

She swallowed. "Me falling?"

He nodded. "I didn't really like you, or I didn't know what to make of you yet at least, but even the thought of you falling from so high up…you might have broken something, or worse. It just…" he shook his head. "Scared the hell out of me."

"I won't do it again."

He turned to look at her. "I know you won't. Because I'm going to make you a treehouse," he declared.

She could barely find her voice, and when she did, she laughed again.

"A what?"

"A treehouse."

"I know you didn't have one as a kid because there isn't any remnant of one here and you lived in the city, so there couldn't possibly be one there. Am I wrong?"

"B-b-but," she sputtered. "You have so much work to do. You're already teaching me to ride a bike and drive a car. There's the house and…wait, did Uncle Jeb put you up to this? Is this more Project Melanie crap?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I came up with this all on my own. And don't worry, I'm sure your Uncle will have no problem with me taking it on."

She shook her head smiling, but didn't make any more arguments. After awhile, they sat on the dock and waited for the sun to rise.

"We made it," she yawned at precisely 5:30am.

He made some smacking noises with his mouth and nodded.

"We did," he agreed.

"Jared. Howe. Are you _sleeping_ on me? What happened to not tiring easily?"

"What happened to you being so energizing?"

She laughed and shared a smile with him. The sun came up over the distant trees just as the neenyas paddled back to their sandy nests beneath the water on the shore. Birds that looked like a cross between a dove and a seagull that were surprisingly beautiful with the one blue stripe across their wings and the purple patch beneath their beak – called Starlets and also native to Lakeland Valley, called Starlets – flew across the lake.

"Such a beautiful morning. I'm glad we stayed up for it."

"Me too," he said, slightly more energized but not really.

"Thank-you, Jared," she said. "You didn't have to do this, but it means a lot to me that you did. The last few days have been incredible. I just…I feel so lucky to have met you. This is going to be a great summer." She smiled slightly. "I can feel it."

He just looked at her for awhile, appearing to be battling with a decision. Then, a few moments later, he reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. He ran his thumb just under her lower lip and she shivered, her eyes closing for a moment at the intimate contact. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, louder than thunder.

When she opened her eyes he was staring at her with an intensity that should've frightened her but only enthralled her. There was a hunger there she would never let him deny, because she felt it as strongly in her own.

He started to lean towards her, his eyes on her lips, his breathing a little ragged as he inched closer. Melanie realized this was the moment she'd been waiting for all her life. She could almost taste him, and his fingers on her face was life-threatening in the most glorious way.

"Ah! You pushed me!"

Both Jared and Melanie's eyes flashed open and they turned towards the sound. Two children playing at the next dock, a mother figure close behind them as they attempted to dunk each other while in regular clothes. The mother looked disapproving but made no move to stop it.

When Jared and Melanie looked back at each other, there was an awkwardness that had not been there before. Jared inched slightly away and cleared his throat.

"Shall I take you home?" he asked, just as Melanie had been about to propose breakfast at the 24-hour diner in the center of town.

Instead she nodded and tried to squash the pain that had tightened her chest.

"Sure. Yeah. I should get some sleep."

He stood to his feet and held out his hand to her, but this time she refused it, saying something about being able to handle it on her own. After gathering up their coffee supplies and ambling back to his truck, they were on their way back to the Stryder farm, a tension between them that they both decided to blame on lack of sleep. Because really, what else could it be?


	10. Another O'Shea

**A/N:** Haha, another lovely review! And dearest, the backstories are not going _anywhere_. (That includes Jodi, though not as much as the others.) Sit tight! It's about to get a lot more complicated. ;)

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (5/7/18)

…

 **Chapter 10 – Another O'Shea**

She told herself it was only _one_ day, most of which she had been sleeping because of the all-nighter she'd pulled _staying up watching the sun rise with Jared_. But there was no point denying the fact that she'd missed him since the moment he left, and even more so when she'd slept half the day away and he still was gone when she woke up.

The silence felt so… _wrong_. There was no pounding on the roof outside her window, no sound of water being gulped straight from the sink in the kitchen; there were no hands holding the bike steady as she tried to teach her mind and body the skill of riding it. Melanie hadn't even known Jared for a full week and already she missed him for the barely five hours left in the day, the same amount she'd be without him on any normal day of the week.

 _Curse off days._ _What right did Uncle Jeb have to give Jared the day off on Sunday?_ It was switched to Saturday this week, wasn't it? It would be unreasonable for him to give Jared _two_ days off.

 _Right?_

…

The next day was Monday. Melanie woke up pleasantly early at 8:30 a.m., hoping for the returning sounds of hammer on nail, murmurs in the kitchen, or even the arrival of Jared's truck coming up the gravel drive.

But there was nothing.

She crawled out of bed and tossed on a light jacket. Strangely the open window brought in a slightly chilly breeze. _Maybe it's always this way before eleven_ , she conceded.

She flew down the stairs, only to find out not just the kitchen but the whole first floor, and presumably the house, was vacant. The burners on the stove in the kitchen were turned off but when she lifted the lids on the pans, she found hash browns, bacon and eggs. Fruit was on a covered plate by the sink, beside which was a note informing her there was orange juice in the fridge and her beloved relatives were out working in the fields.

Still down about the fact that Jared had yet to arrive when he was usually there promptly by eight, never one to miss breakfast the moment it was ready to be served, Melanie reluctantly filled up a plate of food, a glass of juice and went to sit on the front porch in wait for Jared's arrival.

It wasn't until after ten o'clock that Jared's truck came to a halt in front of the house. Melanie jumped up immediately, genuinely enthusiastic, despite the lecture she had prepared in her head for why he had taken so long – and any concern or sudden regret if he had a legitimate reason. She couldn't _wait_ to see him again. Her heart beat faster, all the memories from Saturday and early Sunday flooding through her.

She told herself to calm down. She would smile, maybe give in to a side hug if _he_ initiated, but she would _not_ , under _any circumstances_ , jump into his arms. She wouldn't spend any length of time staring at his lips either, no matter how badly she wanted to coerce them into kissing hers since that almost kiss in the park. And she would try very hard not to drown in his eyes or become so enthralled by the sound of his voice or that perfect smile that created the cutest dimples, as to be obvious beyond question that she was helplessly infatuated with him.

But it would be difficult.

Fortunately – or unfortunately – for her, she needn't have worried about how to conceal her feelings bursting at the seams. When the door of Jared's truck finally opened, it wasn't Jared's head that came out from behind it. This man's hair was several shades lighter, not sandy in color but true blonde like Kyle's. It wasn't Kyle though. This guy looked younger and he had bangs to draped across his forehead in a smooth wave.

When the newcomer stepped around the door and shut it behind him, she realized he was wearing a formal button down shirt, dress pants and shoes to match. She saw a blackberry phone in his hand and momentarily her confusion and disappointment faded away to be replaced by amusement and an intense feeling of empathy.

"That won't work around here," she announced from her place on the porch.

Previously unaware of any other presence in the vicinity, he looked up at her suddenly, startled.

"Who are you?" he asked, baffled.

She raised her eyebrows, further amused.

"Do you always ask that of people coming out of their own home?"

His jaw dropped, but he managed to shut it and slip his phone into his pants' pocket simultaneously. _Impressive_ , she thought. He took a few steps toward her.

"Sorry. I'm looking for the Stryder Farm. I thought this was it." He paused and looked over his shoulder, as if he could see the faded print on the rusty mailbox at the end of the drive. "It does say that on the mailbox…" he squinted.

"Amazing you can see that far," she observed, smirking. He turned around to look at her. "You must have fantastic vision." She went down the steps of the porch and stopped.

He sighed, resigned to the inevitable.

"This isn't the Stryder Farm, is it?" he said neutrally.

She laughed and walked towards him till they were at a comfortable speaking distance.

"No, it is. You're just fun to tease." She paused. "And I can relate."

The shift from chagrin to confusion on his face almost made her laugh again, so she extended her hand for him to shake instead.

"Melanie Stryder, grandniece to Jeb and Maggie Stryder. They're also Jebediah and Magnolia Stryder, depending on how well you know them. I'm guessing that's who you came to talk to."

He nodded in acknowledgement and shook her hand.

"I'm Ian O'Shea. Where are—"

Her jaw dropped, as memories of fast introductions and drunken nights with Sunny resurfaced.

" _O'Shea_?"

His look of resignation returned.

"You know my brother." It wasn't a question.

"And your sister." She crossed her arms across her chest. "But neither of them told me about you."

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not surprised."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?" Then the amusement returned. "Are you the black sheep in the family?" she teased.

"No," he said, not caving to her playful tone this time. "I'm the white one."

She blinked and then frowned, confusion clear on her face.

"In case you haven't noticed…" he gestured down at his ensemble, "I'm not from around here."

She took instant offense, which surprised even her.

"What are you implying? That Lakeland Valley is where all the black sheep go when they can't make it in the big city?" she demanded.

"No, that's not what I—" He shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's just say after what happened, things have been tense between the rest of the family, myself included, and my siblings."

"What happened?" Her anger relapsed back into confusion.

"Yeah, you know, three years ago…" He left the sentence hanging, as if he expected her to mentally fill in the blanks.

"What happened three years ago?" she finally asked when for the life of her nothing else came to mind.

She knew her ignorance was clear to him because he opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. The next time his lips parted there was a new look in his eyes. Whatever rift had been caused in the O'Shea family, Ian O'Shea still held a fierce sense of loyalty towards his siblings. _Discretion_.

"How long, exactly, have you known Kyle and Summer?" he asked carefully.

She knew what he was doing, saying their names to see if she drew a blank. Fortunately for her, that didn't happen. If it had, it was entirely possible he'd dismiss everything she'd said all together.

"A week…" she began, but he wasn't stupid. He stared her down until she complied. "…is how long I've been here." When his stare didn't relent, she sighed and gave the rest. "Two days. I've hung out with them – _Sunny_ really," she emphasized the nickname, so he wouldn't think the short period was insignificant, "—twice."

"You don't live here, do you?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't lie to you about my identity," she said defensively.

"I didn't ask you about it."

She hesitated, but then caved as before. This had to be the longest, most invasive first conversation she'd ever had, but for some reason she couldn't make herself cut it short. Ian O'Shea intrigued her.

"I'm here for the summer," she told him. "I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, but life in the city got busy and—"

"Life in the city?" he asked, and she saw the returned intrigue and was that relief in his eyes?

She nodded. "The reason I left and why I needed a breather. So, I came back." She continued before he could ask. "New York all my life, and England to study abroad this last year."

"Oxford?"

He looked shocked, and despite herself a smug smile appeared on her face.

"Yep."

"I'm impressed."

"I know."

He laughed, and all the heavy unexpected tension over the last few minutes evaporated as if it had never been there.

"Look, I'm just in town for a few days. I came to check in on Kyle and Summer, make sure they're still alive so I can report back to my mother that all is well. Even if the chances of them returning are very unlikely, as I assume they will be."

She had questions to say the least, but she addressed the most logically important one first.

"So what are you doing on my uncle's farm? I don't think either of your siblings has even ever been out here. It's Jar—"

"Jared," he beat her to the punch, "is why I'm here. Apparently he's not feeling well, and since, as you pointed out, cell reception is pretty much non-existent out here, I took it upon myself to inform his employer he wasn't coming in."

A million questions raced through her head now and she was sure her face had paled because her heart had sunk deeper into her chest.

"I'm surprised he didn't mention you. You're quite the firecracker. He couldn't have not noticed…"

She barely heard him speaking. She was still drowning in the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Jared for another day. It wasn't going to be just five hours this time. It'd be almost twenty-four. And okay, now there was the fact that Jared hadn't even mentioned her when he'd apparently sent Kyle's brother on the mission to call in sick.

"…then again," he was still saying, "he could have said it and Kyle just didn't relay the information. He was just on the phone with Jared at the time and refused to talk to me about anything else. I didn't see Summer around, which concerns me a little, but I'm sure it's nothing serious." He looked confident as he talked, but there was a lilt to his voice that gave away the slight worry that simmered beneath the surface.

Melanie forced herself to come out of her own thoughts.

"What do you owe Jared? Or Kyle even?"

He shrugged. "I don't owe Jared anything. He hates my guts, though I don't have the faintest idea why."

She considered his apparel and figured she knew. Maybe it was the tension between his siblings too. Jared and Kyle were close.

"Then…?"

"Kyle needed space. And hey, maybe he'll have cooled off by the time I get back since I did this for him. And, you know…time," he said, as if that fixed everything.

"Well, I can deliver your message for you the rest of the way. I'm sure you don't want to go trudging through dirty fields in your pretty outfit." She wondered why she suddenly sounded so sassy.

He smirked, not offended in the least. She hoped she hadn't come across as flirty.

"Thanks." He looked around the premises and then back at her. "What do you do around here by the way? I'm guessing you don't spend all day working in the fields."

She decided not to tell him she didn't work in them at all. Or that she'd fallen out of a tree. Or that she didn't know how to ride a bike or drive a car and Jared was showing her how. It looked like he was from the city and he obviously knew how to drive, though why he'd driven Jared's truck and not a rental was another question floating in her mind that she decided not to ask. He would likely be further intrigued by her interest in that direction.

"Not much," she said. "Hung out with your sister a couple times," she reminded him. "If it wasn't such a long drive I'd probably come in to town every day."

He studied her, obviously coming to conclusions he didn't plan on telling her.

"I tell you what, if Jared hasn't gotten over his illness by Wednesday, I'll come out here again and bring you into town. Summer is always attached to Kyle's side unless she's distracted. You can be her distraction while I get my last words in to my big brother on my way out."

"How will I get home?" slipped out before she could stop it. The twinkle in his eye almost made her flush and she hated that.

"I don't mind dropping you off."

She swallowed and nodded. "Thanks. I'd like that." But she was avoiding eye contact now and she knew it. Her emotions were raging and she just needed him to leave so she could deal with them in peace.

"Alright, well, maybe I'll see you then. Good to meet you, Melanie, and thanks for passing on the message."

"Sure," she said but it was so quiet he likely hadn't heard her. Without another word, he climbed back into Jared's truck, put it in reverse and then drove back down the road into town.

Several minutes later she was still standing there when her Uncle Jeb approached and fixed his eyes on the empty space she was blankly looking at.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Jared's not coming in today," she said, then turned around and went back into the house.

Jeb watched her leave, staring at the closed front door long after she'd disappeared and then looking up at the roof when he heard the sound of a window being shut. _Her window likely_. He looked back at the road.

 _Hmm_.

…

 **A/N:** I'm well aware I never actually had a scene where either Kyle or Sunny (or Jared for that matter) told Melanie their last name, but since this is fanfiction and not an original story, I think it should be assumed that at some point one of them did. I alluded to that fact as best as I could w/o rewriting anything. Personally, I don't think it's a crucial detail that needs to be added in.


	11. Between a Rock and a Heart Place

**A/N:** Two reviews in one day! Fabulous. :) Prob my fav thing about this story is figuring out the backstories tbh. I almost love the dynamircs of the O'Shea family more than writing Jared  & Melanie's love story. XD Fair warning though...Ian's big role in this fic comes in the latter half (which I haven't written yet.) He's only sticking around for a few chaps at this point. I'm just giving you a little taste to make sure you still keep your focus on jelanie. :P

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

EDIT: Reposted after beta job by sendtherain (5/26/18)

…

 **Chapter 11- Between a Rock and a Heart Place**

She held the hot container so tightly in her lap that she was likely either burning herself or creating an indented circle on her thighs. The heat on her legs, though, was nothing in comparison to the fury vibrating through her entire being. She couldn't wait to vent all about it to Sunny. Maybe she'd take her to the lake and chuck some stones into it; pretend it was Jared's face.

Melanie could feel Ian's gaze on the side of her face but she refused to give into the temptation to respond to it. She would probably snap at him, which would not be pretty. Besides, it wasn't his fault she was so upset. If anything she should be thanking him for being the _only_ one around to tell her the truth, whether it had been intentional or not.

The last two days had been a nightmare. She'd alternated between sulking on the front porch – which never lasted long since good old Aunt Maggie always caught her, and sniffling on her bed – which had to be done quietly for the same reason, kicking the trunk of the tree she'd fallen out of, and falling off her bike a grand total of three times, and all before either of her feet had made a full cycle on the pedals.

It was pitiful.

She didn't know which drove her into a frenzied state more – missing Jared in her daily life or worrying over him being supposedly sick for the last three days straight. She knew now the fact that he'd been 'sick' ever since their almost kiss at the park was no coincidence. He was deliberately avoiding her and playing the sick card to do so. A part of her longed to tattle to her Uncle Jeb about it, but there was a little person in her head rolling their eyes at how childish that would be. Besides, it was better to face your problems head on, right?

Well, she fully planned to.

Ian's comment to her when she got into _Kyle's_ truck – which should've immediately set her off – told her everything she needed to know.

 _"Jared will probably be by again today, but I need to get Kyle alone. I hope you don't mind,"_ he'd said.

Her mind had blocked out all the words except _Jared_.

 _"Again?"_ she'd demanded, completely blindsided.

Ian had frowned, probably confused by which point offended her – Jared's work attendance or his own insistence on bringing her to town early – but she didn't help clarify. Luckily he'd figured it out before her patience ran out.

 _"He didn't come out yesterday?"_ he'd asked, still sounding puzzled, but at least he'd narrowed down the cause of her temper. _"His truck wasn't in the parking lot."_

She'd turned her head to stare cruelly out the front windshield.

 _"No,"_ she'd said crisply, _"he did not."_

The rest of the drive into town remained mostly in silence. Ian didn't offer anything more and Melanie was so busy figuring out how best to yell at Jared that she didn't even realize when they pulled into the parking lot in front of Kyle's apartment building and the engine turned off. They sat quietly for a moment; then Ian turned in his seat, resting his arm on the back of her headrest.

"Do you want me to carry that in for you?" he asked.

She looked at him, then down at the container of hot soap she clutched tightly in her hands and shook her head.

"No. I want to give it to Kyle personally."

"Kyle? But I thought—"

"I'm giving it to Kyle," she cut him off. Then she opened the door of the truck and jumped to the concrete, bowl miraculously not spilling because of the plastic lid that was clamped over it. She left her door open, determined and eager to face Jared's best friend as quickly as possible and unleash some of the anger she was holding as tightly to her as she was the bowl of soup.

Ian didn't run after her when she went straight for the building. Instead, he lazily got out of the truck, shut his door, rounded the vehicle, shut her door, made sure all the doors were locked and headed for the building. Unlike Melanie, he wasn't in a rush to confront his brother.

…

The door was opened a crack when Jared got to it. He knocked hesitantly but the only sound he got in return was the door squeaking as it moved slightly more inward. Looking both up and down the hall and seeing no one, he pushed the door open all the way to find the apartment completely vacant.

"Kyle?"

He stepped inside and scanned the room, looking for any signs of life and finding none. As he moved further into the room he spotted a large bowl on the coffee table. It was covered with a plastic lid and there was a sheet of paper sitting next to it on the plated glass. Oblivious of the still open door behind him, Jared approached the table, curiously drawn to what was written on the note. Hair stirred on the back of his neck when he finally reached his destination. Even without lifting the lid he knew what it was and what the note likely said, or some variation of it. But before he could reach down low enough to grab the sheet of paper and read what it said, he felt a sudden jolt slap across the back of his head.

" _Ow_!" He spun around to find the guilty party and rubbed his head as he glared. "Kyle, _what the hell_?"

Kyle said nothing at first, just reached around him and picked up the note Jared had not gotten around to reading.

"Here." He shoved the note in his face. "Read."

Still annoyed, Jared lowered his eyes to the hand-written message on the sheet he'd snatched out of Kyle's hands.

" _Out loud_ ," Kyle demanded when it was clear Jared was only scanning.

Jared sighed loudly.

" _Jared_ ," he began, " _I'm so sorry to hear how sick you've been. We miss you on the farm. Please hurry back. I'm sending some soup with Melanie. It's the homemade kind you like. Hope it speeds your recovery along. Maggie_." His reading became slower as he went on. When he reached the end, he swallowed and looked up into Kyle's glaring eyes and narrowed brows.

"I suppose you want an explanation," he said.

"That would be nice, yeah," Kyle spat.

"Look, Kyle, it's not—"

"No, I changed my mind. You don't get to speak." He snatched the note out of Jared's hand, turned around to slam his front door shut. When he returned he looked even more livid than before.

Jared said nothing, obeying Kyle's command but that only seemed to infuriate him further.

"You know what I had to deal with this morning? Do you?" Jared remained silent. "It was bad enough having to deal with my brother being back in town, pretending to 'bond' with me and Summer the past couple days. But today he arrives with Melanie in tow, who promptly informs me she knows all about how you've been avoiding her and she hopes you get sick so you can drink the soup she had so hoped would make you better." He smacked the side of his head.

"Hey!" Jared slapped Kyle's hand away from hitting him again. "Stop-"

"What the hell is the matter with you? I told Ian to go inform your lovely employers that you were sick for the day so you and I could hang out and I'd have a reason to not be around when he came back. When you actually turned out to be sick – or so I'd thought—"

"Kyle-"

"I actually felt bad. I thought maybe somehow I'd jinxed the universe by using you as a means to avoid my brother. Apparently, though, I had just given you the brightest idea in the world – use me to avoid the great love of your life, because another something must have happened and you don't know how to deal with it so you hide away and lie." He paused to catch his breath. "I bet you weren't even sick," he spat.

"I was sick," he insisted, conveniently – Kyle thought – ignoring all the other accusations.

"Oh yeah? _Cough_."

"Well, I'm not sick anymore," he grumbled.

" _Cough_ ," Kyle demanded.

Jared made a noise that Kyle was pretty sure resembled a dying cat that was being strangled by a mouse.

"That was _pathetic_."

"I told you I'm not sick anymore."

"Don't lie to me. You can lie to anyone outside this town, to your brother, heck even to Jeb and Maggie and _Melanie_ for awhile. I'd be a little upset if you lied to Sunny, unless it was for her own good. But don't ever lie to me. I am the only true friend you've got here, and you'd do well not to forget it."

On the verge of defending himself once more, Jared's shoulders slumped instead and he nodded.

"Okay."

Kyle sent the note flying and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why are you avoiding Melanie?"

Jared sighed and went to sit on the couch. He stared at the bowl of soup as if it was the saddest thing in the world.

"I almost kissed her."

Kyle's eyes widened. He sank into the chair adjacent to Jared's couch. They both sat in silence for awhile; Jared not knowing how to continue, Kyle trying to process.

"So, why are you avoiding her?" Kyle finally asked.

Jared looked up at him, then looked away, thought maybe he hadn't heard him correctly.

"I almost kissed Melanie," he said again. Maybe Kyle hadn't heard him, he thought.

"You said that already."

Jared opened his mouth in shock, closed it, then licked his lips and tried again.

"I thought it would be awkward…seeing her again. I wanted to give myself time to try and figure out how to proceed. I don't want to hurt her feelings—"

"Too late for that, buddy. I can tell you right now that beneath all the fury she showed up with this morning is a lot of hurt."

Jared's throat tightened. "I didn't want that."

Kyle sighed again. "You said that."

Jared shook his head. "I knew she was going to expect me to pick up where we left off at some point, and there's no way I can do that."

"Why not?" Kyle asked, exasperated.

Jared blinked. "You're joking, right?"

Kyle only raised his eyebrows and Jared laughed.

"I can't 'pick up' where we left off, because then I would have to kiss her."

"I fail to see the problem."

"The _problem_ is if I kiss her," he said through grinding teeth, "she's going to assume it will happen again, and then pretty much we'll be dating." When Kyle still looked confused, Jared all but leapt on him in his frustration. "She's _seventeen_ ," he said, standing up suddenly and running a hand through his hair as he started to pace. "I'm twenty-six, and she's leaving at the end of the summer. We've been through this. Melanie and I are not going to be a thing, no matter how much you want us to be."

"Then why did you almost kiss her? And what stopped you? All these stupid excuses you've been giving me? You sound like a broken record, and it's not having the effect I think you want it to have," Kyle said, turning his chair with his feet to watch his best friend pace.

"Clearly not," Jared muttered under his breath. "Look, we didn't… _kiss_ because when we were out on the dock some kids—"

Kyle's brows furrowed. "What were you doing out on the dock? Was this after the fireworks?"

"Yes…" Jared said hesitantly.

"At night or…?"

Jared sighed and gave in. "Melanie wanted to stay up to see the sunrise before going—"

"Romantic," Kyle remarked, his lips twitching at the corner.

"I wasn't going to let her do it by herself," he snapped, "and there was no way Sunny would've lasted that long."

Kyle's brows furrowed. "She wanted to see it with Sunny?"

Jared nodded. "I assumed that was the plan."

"But you don't know for sure?"

He shrugged. "I told her Sunny probably wouldn't make it. She didn't clarify the conclusions I'd come to."

Kyle was quiet for awhile. "So…some kids started splashing in the water when you were in the process of..."

"Yes."

"What made you almost…?" He left the sentence hanging. There was no need to finish it.

Jared stopped pacing and swallowed.

"I don't know."

Kyle stood up and went to stand a short distance behind his best friend.

"You don't _know_?"

Jared said nothing.

"I think you do know. I think you know and it scares the hell out of you."

Jared shook his head and turned around suddenly. He held his tongue and then just let loose.

"I wasn't thinking, okay? I was just feeling. And she was so…so…"

"Beautiful? Alluring? Magnetic?"

Jared nodded and then sighed. "All of the above."

Kyle reached out to put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and then thought better of it.

"Why are you avoiding her?" he asked quietly.

"I told you—"

"The _real_ reason," he specified.

"Because we've gotten close," he said. "Real close. And in _such_ a short period of time. After almost crossing that line though…from growing friendship to whatever that night could've turned into…I'd feel like I couldn't touch her; that I'd be committing some crime, even if it's something simple and totally innocent like passing a dish or holding onto the handlebars when she tries to ride her bike."

Kyle waited.

"But being in such close range and not kissing her would just about drive me crazy." Jared shook his head. "I'd _have_ to kiss her," he finally admitted to himself, and to Kyle. "It's too late for me _not_ to want that."

"You do know that you don't just go out to the farm to see Melanie, right? You have a job to do out on Jeb's farm," Kyle reminded him, momentarily relenting on his pursuit to get his best friend and the new girl in town together.

Jared nodded. "I know. I wasn't going to draw it out much longer. It wouldn't be fair to Jeb."

Kyle sighed.

"You know how I feel about you and Melanie. Regardless of the age difference, I think there's something between the two of you that you should explore. You'll regret it if you don't." Jared opened his mouth to speak but Kyle held up his hand to silence him. "When she leaves, which she will, if you haven't at least _tried_ , you'll regret it."

Jared studied him for a long time before saying, "You can't know that. Not for sure."

"Let's approach this another way." Kyle said, as he slid his hands into his pockets. "On a purely platonic level, if Melanie never speaks to you again because you've been avoiding her all week, can you forgive yourself for not being man enough to figure out how to deal with your own feelings?"

Jared's lips parted but before he could get another word out there was a knock at the door. Both he and Kyle turned toward the sound as if it were life-threatening. Neither moved.

"Kyle, open the door," Sunny whined from the other side. "I forgot my key."

He hesitated, then went to the door and briefly looked back at Jared, who made no attempt to run. Resigned, he opened it and put on his biggest smile.

"Well, hello—"

Sunny pushed past him.

"What took you so—"

She stopped suddenly, and Melanie, close at her heels, collided into her. She was about to complain when she looked up at when she saw what her new bestie was staring at. Her eyes narrowed.

Jared didn't so much as move a muscle. Kyle didn't close the door, in case anyone decided they needed to bolt.

"Are you going to run, Jared?" Melanie finally asked. He still said nothing. She stepped around Sunny, who sunk back towards her brother, and stopped, right in front of her opponent. "If you're going to run, I would do it now. You'll have no other time to avoid confrontation, since I fully plan on informing my aunt and uncle how you've been lying to them all week."

Jared's eyes widened slightly. He wanted to say _you wouldn't_ , but he knew very well that she would. In the state she was in now, she would as soon as she got home, and she wouldn't let him be the one who took her.

Unbeknownst to Jared, both Kyle and Sunny had slipped out the door, not closing it so as to avoid interrupting the showdown.

"The door's still open," Melanie said. Jared broke his eye contact momentarily to glance over her head and spot the wide open doorway. "So, are you going to stay?" He fixed his eyes back on her. "Or are you going to go?"


	12. Tail Between the Legs

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

 **Chapter 12 – Tail Between the Legs**

He felt her eyes burning a hole into his forehead as he brought the spoon to his lips and emptied the contents of it into his waiting mouth. Maggie Stryder's homemade delicious chicken noodle soup claimed to cure all ailments. Jared was certain that if you let her, Maggie would make a good argument it was the cure for cancer.

But there was a bitter taste to it now that he was certain was a completely mental thing on his part and had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that Melanie had refused to let him heat it up in the microwave _or_ on the stove.

"Well?" the feisty brunette asked, hands planted on her hips a few feet away.

Carefully, Jared set the spoon down on the plastic lid sitting next to the bowl on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up at Melanie's scrunched up face. From this point on he knew he could either lie or tell the truth, neither of which seemed like a viable option.

"It's good," he said, trying to sound confident and probably failing. Melanie crossed the few steps between them and squatted right down in front of him, eyeing him like a hawk does its prey.

"Does it make you _feel_ better?"

He swallowed; then he scolded himself for allowing himself to feel so intimidated by a seventeen year old girl. _Then_ he scolded himself for thinking of her in such superficial terms, like he'd _promised_ himself – and her – he would no longer do, not even in defense of himself.

The involuntary action of sighing aloud was almost unavoidable, but somehow he resisted with some considerable effort. It would not do him any good to make his frustration obvious to the girl at the heart of it. That thought elicited a silent grumble. His feelings for her were so damn complicated.

"No," he said, trying very hard to make it not sound forced – or like he was grinding his teeth.

Melanie frowned, though it was obvious any concern on her part was a complete farce.

"Hmm, that's strange…" she pretended to contemplate. Then she reached up and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, presumably checking for a fever. Despite the circumstances, he felt a jolt shoot through him at the physical contact he had not felt in over three days.

"Aunt Maggie brags her special soup can cure anything," she continued.

The innocent tone didn't fool him for a second and it revealed its true colors when she pulled her hand back and narrowed her eyes in a death glare targeted solely for him.

"What a shame it's going to be to inform her that the one exception to her miracle cure is a lying, ignorant _ass_."

She stood up and looked down at him as if he were the scum of the earth. He took a deep breath and prepared to dive into the shark tank.

"Melanie, I can explain—"

She laughed. Once. Short. Mocking. Then she sunk into the chair Kyle had occupied earlier and contemplated him with an amused air, her arms on the arms of the chair and her legs crossed at the knee, for foot bouncing a little and her fingers drumming against the cushions.

"I'm not so sure you can, Jared," she said. Then she wiggled her eyebrows. "But I'd _love_ to see you try."

He sat up straighter on the couch and tried to put his thoughts together in a way that would reach some sort of middle ground between the information he was willing to give her and what he had to give her to overcome this… _situation_ he'd created it. Because _yes, you moron, you did this to yourself_ , he reminded himself, not for the first time that day.

But before he could begin his defense, Melanie raised her hand in a silences gesture and his vocal chords stopped working.

"I changed my mind." His mouth snapped shut. "I'll ask the questions."

 _Shit_.

He watched her steadily and finally nodded.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

She scoffed and her eyes narrowed again, amusement gone; and was that cracking he was starting to hear in her voice when she asked, " _Seriously_?" His insides tightened.

"Don't fuck around with me, Jared," she spat, and his eyes widened. The cursing threw him completely for a loop. Somehow it felt wrong coming out of Melanie's mouth.

He shook himself out of the reverie though to not further incite her anger – he hoped.

"You want to know why I haven't shown up at the farm the past three days."

She leaned forward in the chair and glared.

"I want to know why you _lied_."

He swallowed. "I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Oh bullshit," she barked. There it was again. _Was he going to have to get used to her swearing?_

"It's the truth," he said earnestly. He kept going before she could curse him out again. "Look, your assumption is correct. I haven't been sick at all this week, but I have a good reason."

She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

And that, he realized, was the moment. Did he dare tell her he'd been going crazy thinking about her but he knew there was no way in hell he would let himself act on it? Did he lie and say he'd regretted almost kissing her because he'd come to realize he didn't feel that way about her after all? That would be cruel. Maybe he should completely go in the opposite direction and change tactics, say he went out of town for a few days to visit his brother's tombstone in the cemetery a town over. That would make her feel really bad for getting angry at him and just might solve the whole uncomfortable situation altogether, except for the fact that it would ensue a whole slew of questions that might be very hard to answer.

Like, why couldn't he just tell her aunt and uncle that? Why pretend to be sick? Surely they'd understand that. And what if Melanie looked into his story? It was reasonable that he she not trust him after this incident. She could find out that his brother's tombstone was actually in New York, where he'd once lived. And oh, wouldn't she just have a field day with that one since he claimed to be a country boy. He wouldn't be surprised if fiery embers blazed out of her eyes and shot down on him like lasers.

"Well?" she demanded, just as earlier, her patience running thin. _As if it had ever really been 'thick' to begin with_ , he muttered inside his head.

"I've been…processing," he said cautiously, allowing himself a moment of triumph for how truthful that vague statement was.

"Processing," she repeated neutrally. When he just nodded along, she instantly looked annoyed. "Processing _what_?" she demanded.

She must have sensed he didn't know what to say next, because she kept going.

"Is the reason you haven't shown up at the farm all week, because you were 'sick'," she used air quotations as she mockingly said it, "Because you've been trying to avoid me?"

"Yes," he said before he could come up with a good lie he'd regret.

She'd sat up in her chair, ready to interrogate him with all her might. His simple answer though made her sink back into her chair. She looked completely crestfallen, and he blamed himself completely. But he didn't say anything.

 _He was an ass._

"It's about what happened the other night…isn't it?" she asked quietly, all venom gone from her voice.

He swallowed, trying to assure himself his answers were just fine, because hey, they were still the truth, right?

He nodded.

She blinked away tears and he wanted to murder himself. This was so déjà vu it killed him, more than anything because he should know better. He should have _learned_ from the last time.

"Y-you…regret it, almost kissing me."

It wasn't a question and he couldn't find his own answer it. He both regretted it had almost happened and that it hadn't happened at all.

"Well, I can certainly understand how that would be awkward…" She looked away. "Knowing how I feel and not knowing how to tell me…" Her voice dropped. Then she shook her head and her confidence returned, her what-the-hell-were-you-thinking revived itself. "But honestly, Jared, you're twenty-six. You can't run away from your problems like this." She shook her head, disgusted by him almost. "You judged me at first for being less than twenty. This whole way you're acting here? That's younger than me acting. That's _childish_."

He nodded, not denying it.

"I know. I'm coming back tomorrow for sure."

She sighed. "I won't tell them," she finally caved. He looked up at her, surprised and a little confused. "Uncle Jeb and Aunt Maggie. I won't tell them you really haven't been sick. I certainly don't want them to know that I…and that you…" she shook her head rapidly, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah, as far as I'm concerned, you've been sick this whole time. They won't know any better come tomorrow morning, as long as you stick to your story."

He swallowed. "Thank-you."

She nodded. "You're welcome." She sat up straighter now and uncrossed her legs, pinning them together and clasping her hands around her knees. "And hey, come next Monday, you and I will be fine too. I'll be over it by then."

The color drained from his face as she stood to her feet and was clearly preparing to leave.

" _Monday_? It will take that long?" He hoped he wasn't sounding judgy, but by the way she tensed suddenly he knew that he was and he cringed inwardly because of it.

"Maybe not," she allowed, forcing the confidence into her voice. "But I packed a bag before I left this morning. With you MIA this week, no _Project Melanie_." She gestured down to her legs and he noticed, somehow for the first time, the handful of bandaids that decorated everywhere from her knees to her calves. _Bike injuries_. Another shot of guilt flushed through him.

"I'm staying with Sunny the rest of the week," she continued. "We can hang out for more than one day at a time and I can stop…" she swallowed. "Moping."

He noticed the embarrassed blush that was beginning to color her face and neck as she turned away. It was clear that emotion had overwhelmed the anger she'd been drilling into him for the last fifteen minutes. He didn't know which he felt more of, guilt or relief. He decided both was a safe call.

"Melanie, I—"

"No need to explain," she said quickly, turning back towards him only once more before heading for the sanctuary of the hallway where she likely hoped Sunny would be nearby. "You shouldn't have lied, period, to any of us. It was very immature," she scolded, but there was no heat in it like before. "But, I get why you did. Don't worry…that whole…moment, or…whatever it was. It won't happen again."

And then she was gone.

Her conclusion was wrong. Her embarrassment was without true cause. Yet, she'd given him what he told himself was needed: incentive for him not to pursue her or assume embarking on a romantic relationship with him would ever be a good idea.

So why did he feel so damn depressed? It wasn't just because he had hurt her, which he was seriously annoyed that he'd managed to do that again. _Was that the only thing he was good at?_

 _Why_ – he asked himself – _did he have to almost kiss her?_ They had been just _fine_ with their subtle flirtation, the intimacy that came with teaching her things and sharing meals with her. He could enjoy what he felt because she was none the wiser; because he was just coming across _nice_ , and she was just the girl who _might_ have a crush; but she never assumed it would be more than that, so it wasn't.

 _Why the_ hell _had he almost kissed her?_

Interrupting his thoughts, Kyle came charging into the apartment. Jared wondered if he pissed at him for the scene just now with Melanie. He braced himself for any more lectures or passionate pleas to give a relationship with Melanie a chance.

"Ian is _unbelievable_ ," Kyle growled, heading straight for the kitchen to retrieve a beer out of the fridge. "He thinks he can just 'talk things out' like mom tells him to do every year and miraculously I'll come back home and bring Sunny with me."

Jared relaxed. This was about _Ian_ , Kyle's brother, who he _also_ despised. He could work with this.

"What happened this time?" he inquired. "You sound more pissed off than usual."

Kyle lowered the beer bottle from his lips.

"Haven't you heard?" Jared's brows furrowed. "He's using Melanie."

Jared snapped up instantly. _What?_ angrily written across his forehead.

"Yeah," Kyle confirmed, trudging over. "How do you think Melanie even got into town today?" Jared couldn't form words. "He picked her up, brought her in, hoping to distract Sunny with her – not that he's bothered to spend any time with Sunny. _At all_. And this is his grand plan to get me alone and…" He couldn't finish. He was so angry he just collapsed into the chair – the same one both he and Melanie had previously sat in. Jared wondered if all angry people would sit in that chair as long as he sat on the couch.

He stood up, hoping to rid himself of the couch curse. He was pissed at Ian for using Melanie, but he wasn't mad like Kyle. It wasn't like the guy was trying to seduce her – at least not at the moment. Anger surged through him for a moment at the mere thought of it. _Nah_ , he thought, shaking himself free of the thought. _She'd never fall for it._

 _Or she wouldn't have when she thought_ he _was maybe interested._ Jared, the guy who hadn't bothered to clarify that her doubts were incorrect just now.

 _Hell._

"Where's he now?" he asked, trying to tame the anger he wasn't sure was directed more at himself or at the fairly innocent Ian.

Kyle scoffed.

"Outside waiting for me."

Jared's brows furrowed.

"Does he think you're coming out?"

"I told him to go to hell," he said and took another swallow of his beer. Jared took it out of his hand before he could take a second one. "Hey—"

"Let's get out of here," Jared said.

"How-"

"Your bedroom's in back, the window is big enough to slip out of and you're on the first floor. We can walk around the buildings down two blocks to my truck, since I walked over. He'll never see us and we can get out of here. By the time we come back, he'll be gone."

Kyle contemplated the merits of his friend's plan.

"He won't leave without talking to me," he finally said.

"Your mother sends him once a year, right?" Jared reminded him. Kyle nodded. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you've told me his task is to make sure you and your sister are still alive and not living on the street, not to have a heart-to-heart."

Kyle contemplated again.

"She would prefer the heart-to-heart, but yeah in general her minor requirement is just to know we're still kicking."

"There you go," Jared said. "He's hung around for three days. While no solid conversation has actually happened, he can obviously see you and Sunny are alive and that this apartment isn't a shack. Minor requirement accounted for. He can't hang around here forever. His home is in New York. If we're gone long enough, he'll leave."

Kyle thought some more and then got to his feet.

"You're right. Let's go."

They headed toward the back, both their minds totally refocused – until Kyle brought up the one subject Jared had hoped he'd forget.

"How'd it go with Melanie?" he asked, one foot out the window.

"Not great."

"What'd you say to her?" he demanded when he was outside and glaring at him through the open window.

"Not much."

"What does she think?"

Jared climbed through the window and turned to close it.

"That I'm not into her," he said. When he turned around, window closed, Kyle was glaring at him.

"You're a moron."

Jared nodded, well aware.

"I know," he said, walking away from the building. Kyle followed, both remaining in silence till they reached Jared's truck two blocks away.


	13. Damsel in Fauxstress

**A/N:** This one's little bit shorter, and more or less filler. Hope you can still enjoy!

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

 **Chapter 13 – Damsel in Fauxstress**

The sound of wheels on gravel stopped Jared's hammer in mid air from where he sat, crouching on the rooftop by Melanie's window. He looked up at the long drive leading from the road to the house and felt his chest tighten when Kyle's truck came to a stop. It was another few minutes before Melanie got out. She had two bags in tow, one the overnighter, one that looked like the result of several shopping trips with Sunny.

Melanie was almost to the house, but she must have sensed him watching her because she stopped abruptly and looked up at him. He wasn't sure if it was anger or just shock that colored her eyes in those briefest of seconds, but a heartbeat later her expression cleared to simple acknowledgement. Her smile was obviously forced but he let it pass without comment as she vanished from his viewpoint. The wave from Sunny in the backseat of Kyle's truck told him one last nonverbal farewell had been exchanged, but his own meeting of eyes between him and Kyle did not come across quite so friendly. It would be incorrect to say Kyle was glaring, but there was definite disapproval in his best friend's gaze. Jared quickly averted it and went back to work, trying to tune out the sound of the truck reversing in the drive and the unusual lightness of Melanie's feet as they made their way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

…

She sat on her bed and listened to Jared climb over the top of the house to work on the other side. When the hammering resumed she breathed out in relief and fell back onto her pillow. There was some part of her that wanted to accuse him again of avoiding her – because he'd moved – but she knew this time it was justified, and he was likely even being considerate. The awkward tension that had hummed between them for the last half hour was enough to break glass in its silent obvious presence.

Five days.

It had been almost five full days since she'd last seen Jared. Well, interacted with him at least. She'd caught glimpses of him when Kyle had gone to hang out with him in the evenings and some the day before on Jared's day off. In not her stealthiest moment, she'd peeked through the door of Sunny's room to see the boys standing in the living room and sometimes the hallway on their way out.

She reminded herself how she had told Jared that she would be "over it" by now. Over that almost kiss, over thinking Jared returned her more than friendly feelings, over her boiling anger that he'd deliberately avoided her , over feeling lonely and worried when he was gone for three whole days with no real explanation… she'd _promised_ Jared – more or less – that she'd be over _all_ of that by now.

But was she? No.

The problem was she hadn't dealt with any of those feelings or anything Jared-related at all since she'd left the farm. She'd completely put those things on the back burner and immersed herself in the superficial girly world of Sunny O'Shea. Maybe Ian had meant for her to be a distraction to get Sunny away from Kyle, but Sunny was a distraction for _her_.

The great thing about Sunny was the sense of lightness and freedom you felt when you were around her. You never did the law-breaking, scandalous things she suggested… like shop-lifting or skinny dipping, but you felt like you could. With her, nothing was serious and anything was possible. If any of these concepts were veered away from, Sunny would disappear – literally – and the next time Melanie would see her she'd be intoxicated or passed out. She hadn't personally interacted with her during those times, but that was likely because Kyle always seemed to be nearby. When Sunny fell off the deep end, which seemed to be a regular occurrence – Melanie noted, Kyle came to the rescue and in the morning she was back to her old self again.

For the same reason Melanie made a point of not bringing up her Jared issues, she also didn't press for reasons behind Sunny's drinking habits. It was probably selfish and not very mature, but she figured if Sunny was really that bad, she'd be in rehab, not just being sobered up by her brother every night. And besides, it wasn't like she was drinking non-stop all day. She just liked to get friendly with the bar – or with Kyle's fridge – in the evening. Melanie noticed too that the more she herself declined, the more Sunny felt uncomfortable to keep drinking in front of her. She wondered if that meant she was a good influence. She hoped so. It made her feel less guilty of taking advantage of her new friend's fun side.

In what had been a completely unforeseen event, one night when Melanie and Sunny were watching The Notebook on the living room TV, Kyle plopped down next to them on the couch and engrossed himself in it. He ignored the amused, confused and bordering on disgust looks the girls gave him, and was very much the cryptic when he left as the credits rolled down saying something along the lines of, "now just think if he hadn't had the courage to tell her how he really felt that first night at the carnival…"

Sunny shook her head at the remark, reaching for all the pretty nail polish that apparently hadn't seen the light of day for months. Melanie, though, wondered if there was a little more real-life application to what Kyle had said.

Not that it mattered. She had that conversation with Jared and she was in no hurry to repeat it. The last thing she wanted was for Jared to actually say the words: I don't like you like that Melanie. And oh, god forbid, if he actually started to apologize. She would likely feel mortified for all eternity.

Still, she didn't want to be stuck in this awkward limbo for all eternity. They were in a good place before the whole… _incident_ thing happened. There was no reason they couldn't get there again.

Grabbing onto all the courage and humility she could muster, Melanie forced herself off of her bed and across her room where she stood gazing down into the little empty trash can in the corner. One by one she took all eight band aids off her legs, only three of which had covered legitimate cuts or scrapes from her bike riding attempts in the days when Jared was gone. She didn't know if he'd noticed them on Wednesday, but even if he hadn't felt guilty, she was going to make sure he did now. Not for pure torture of course, but if she'd learned anything it was that while Jared sucked at confrontation, nothing forced him into action more than being needed. If she had to act the damsel in the distress – and ok, actually be one sometimes because that bike _really_ did not like her – then so be it. If this relationship was going to work on _any_ level, _any_ time soon, it was clearly going to be up her.

"Ahh!" She cried out fifteen minutes later, hoping her shriek sounded realistic and combined both emotional frustration and physical pain successfully. It helped that her 'fake' accident, actually was partially a real one. (Note to self: don't pretend to do something, you actually can't really do)

But the desired results came soaring through.

"Melanie?" His form came running around the roof. His eyes anxiously watched her, inspecting how damaging her condition was even from that distance. "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"It just…" She lifted her hand from the nasty cut created when her leg scraped against the bike's chain as she came crashing to the ground in another pathetic attempt to pedal. The initial scrape wasn't too bad; there had hardly been any blood until, biting hard down on her lip, she dragged her leg across the sharpest part of the chain again – and maybe some little rocks on the ground.

She hoped this attempt to get Jared's willing attention wouldn't result in an infection where she'd end up dying. (Maybe she'd watched too many movies during her half-week sleepover with Sunny.) If that happened, all she'd get would be Jared's guilt, and that was quite obviously only supposed to be phase one.

" _Oh my god_ ," he said under his breath, muttering about how he'd left the ladder on the other side of the roof. She could see him eyeing a safe way to jump down from the second story.

"I was trying to ride…since you were busy, and I guess I just…" she swallowed – hopefully convincingly, though now it really did hurt.

"Let's get you inside," he said, as he finally darted across the yard and to her side. "Can you walk?" he asked.

He was just a little too concerned for a cut that was just a little too bloody but probably not life-threatening, Melanie thought. She nodded though, shaky even as he helped her up. For a little extra drama, she stumbled enough to fall into his arms where he was forced to catch her.

 _God, but those eyes were blue._

"Maybe not," she offered up.

Without a word, he lifted her up and carried her to the house, undoubtedly to search for ointment, band aids and maybe an ice pack – if he couldn't find them, she would help. She fought a smile as she buried her face in his shirt, momentarily ignoring the dampness caused by his sweat and instead focusing on how glorious it felt to be held in his arms.

"I shouldn't have left," he muttered, probably to a level he thought was low enough that she couldn't hear him. But she could, and she had.

 _No_ , she thought. _You should not have_.


	14. 1-2-3 Rip

***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

 **Chapter 14 – 1-2-3 Rip**

Melanie sat on her bed, contemplating her dilemma. It had been a good first step, she told herself, to intentionally injure herself so that Jared would come to her rescue. He had even been far more concerned than she felt the situation warranted, which was a promising development. However, after he'd bandaged her up and made sure she was as pain-free as she could be in that moment, he returned to his work and hadn't re-entered the house the entire rest of the day. There was that one exception of when he'd come in for a quick drink of water from the sink and a trip to the first floor bathroom, both of which, to her chagrin, she had been napping during. He had said goodbye, but it had been quick and to the point. With both Jeb and Maggie present, she didn't want to push for something more extended.

But today would be different. Today would be the day of persuasive curiosity. She would not let her cut, still a little painful though it was, be a barrier between any interaction she might share with Jared. She wouldn't let his unusual focus on work deter her either. They were going to get past this awkwardness, even if he refused to acknowledge its existence.

…

Deep into his work beneath the car, Jared didn't hear the soft footsteps of shoes on cement until they were right in his line of vision – and after the person belonging to the pair of feet in those shoes had cleared her throat.

"Melanie? _Ow_ -" He cursed under his breath, annoyed that he'd raised his head partway to address his unexpected visitor.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he grumbled to himself and carefully pushed himself out from under the car on the opposite side. There was no way he was waiting until she'd bent down to see him wincing from his self-inflicted pain.

He felt her eyes on him as he stood to his feet, but reached for a relatively clean rag to wipe the grease off his hands and face before turning to face her.

"Do you need something?" he asked. Her jaw dropped momentarily, and he wondered if he'd offended her somehow.

"I…" She cleared her throat again. "Was wondering, if you had time, that maybe we could do the bike thing again." She laughed self-consciously.

Immediately his eyes went to her leg where the small bandaid still stuck covering her cut from the day before. As his eyes traveled back up to her face, he realized she was wearing a white gauzy dress and wondered if that was on purpose to seduce him – or if she really didn't know that it would be somewhat of a hassle to ride a bike in.

"How's your leg?" he asked first.

"Oh." She frowned, as if she had not considered that an issue. "It's healed." She paused and looked down, then ripped the band aid off without flinching. The cut was visible but clearly on its way to a quick recovery. "Hurts a little if I touch it." She looked back up at him. "But it doesn't bother me otherwise, and I don't think it'll be rubbing against the bike." She paused. "Do you?"

"Well, no, but I-" He stopped himself before he could say it. The _I might_ , because what did he do when he helped her ride her bike? He hovered, he held, he _gripped firmly_ , whispered against her neck…all friendly, encouraging things before felt like they could be construed as mixed signals now.

He scolded himself for even thinking it. When they'd had their… _talk_ , she'd seemed so convinced that he felt nothing more than friendship for her. So, why, he wondered, did it feel like she was trying to pull those feelings out of him? Or, create them rather. _Ha!_ _As if they needed to be created._

"Jared?" She snapped her fingers, and he refocused on her.

"Sorry. No."

She raised her eyebrows.

He shook his head and cleared her throat. He did not need her to be confused about his feelings for her. He needed her to believe the conclusion she'd come to. _The lie, you mean_ , Kyle's voice said in his head, which annoyed him, and made him feel guilty.

"It's just that I'm working on the car right now, Mel-anie," he finished her name awkwardly and hated himself for it. _Friends give each other nicknames too, idiot_ , he mentally told himself.

 _But not you_ , Kyle chuckled in his head.

Despite her facial expression, Melanie gratefully didn't comment on how he addressed her. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a stare. He didn't know if that made things better or worse.

"And what about when you're finished with the car? You going to return to the roof?"

"The house needs to get done, Melanie," he insisted.

She laughed bitterly. "Then go work on it now!"

His lips parted but he said nothing, was suddenly rendered speechless.

"What good is it to fix the car if you're not going to teach me how to drive it? Or –" she gestured vaguely towards where the bike lay in the distance – "if you're not going to help me along till I can ride the bike on my own? They're all healed now, but I tried when you were out 'sick'" she taunted him with air quotes, "and I was not very successful. You saw in the flesh yesterday what happens when—"

"Okay, okay," he said, coming around the car to her and gripping your shoulders. "I get it. You're feeling neglected."

She narrowed her eyebrows.

"You're avoiding me," she said bluntly.

"I'm not-" he began, but she wouldn't let him.

"Yes, you are." She sighed and he dropped his hands to his sides. "Look, I know you're feeling awkward because of that…talk that we had. It's weird for me too. But…" She sighed again. "God, Jared, I don't want it to be like this all summer" she held up her hand when he tried to talk, "and for any more now either. So just…stop making excuses and…" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it warmly, "be with me."

He groaned inwardly and just knew it came out in his facial expression as he looked down at their linked eyes.

 _There's nothing I want more…_

"I do have to get stuff done…" he started again. She tried to rip her hand away, clearly irritated that her smooth persuasions supposedly hadn't worked, but he held firm. "But you're right. After all, your Uncle did assign me to spend time with you." He smirked, turning briefly into the shed to put away some tools. "More or less."

"Jared, I don't—"

"And I _want_ to spend time with you," he cut in, his eyes glittering as he returned to her. She looked suspicious. "I've missed you too."

She nodded hesitantly and one of the corners of her lips twitched.

"Are you sure you want to try riding again in that though?" he asked, looking her over again, and then meaningfully looking into her eyes.

She frowned, looking genuinely confused.

"What's wrong with my dress?"

"Well, nothing, it's just—" But before he could finish his sentence, she was unzipping the back and slipping the garment down her body. Beneath it was a white tank top and some very light blue shorts. Still, his breath hitched.

"I came prepared," she said, smiling now.

He wanted to ask what the purpose of the dress was, but decided against it. From one question came others, and many of them he probably couldn't ask aloud. The wondering alone would kill him.

She held out her hand to him and picked up her dress with the other.

"Shall we?" she asked, shamelessly batting her eyelashes in an over-the-top manner.

He laughed and took her hand.

"Lead the way."

About ten feet away from the bike, she released his hand and ran up to the bike.

"Are you ready?" she asked, practically bouncing with energy.

"I thought you hated this thing," he said, resting his hand on the seat of the bike.

"Oh, I do," she nodded, turning to look at the bike. Then her head turned back to him, her hair whooshing around her in a wave. "But I'm excited to ride it and not fall off and cut myself."

His lips twisted as the guilt trickled in again.

"If for no other reason, I'm sorry that happened. If I had been here, if I'd been helping you, it wouldn't have."

"Yes, well-" She hopped onto the bike casually, but it quickly started tilting to the left. Jared steadied it just in time. "Thanks." She swallowed loud enough for him to hear, then fell into silence.

He took a step closer and, pushing his own swirling sensations aside, whispered against her neck, "Whenever you're ready."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

When she still didn't move, he steeled himself but followed through, sliding his hand down her side to her hip, and then her thigh, encouraging her to pedal. He squeezed gently and wondered if a cold shower would be permitted in the middle of the day. He felt the shivers that erupted all over her because heat suddenly consumed _him_.

But, she started to pedal, and he brought his hand back up to grip the seat of the bike by her hip.

He realized, regretfully, that he was going to feel somewhat sad when she finally learned to ride the bike on her own. There was no way he could get this close to her when he taught her to drive…and what after that? Would he be permitted to do that?

 _Friends do that too_ , his inner self told him, annoyed.

 _Friends who want to be more than friends but can't be though?_ He wondered. His mind did not answer, and Kyle's assumed voice did not speak up either. He imagined his friend was somehow glaring.

"I want to help you," she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. She was still concentrating on keeping the handlebars straight and pedaling at the same time, but now she was able to hold a conversation too. Or at least she was going to try. He brought his hand to rest on her waist instead of the seat, just in case.

"With what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"The tree house."

"The wha—"

"You said you were going to make me a tree house. So that I wouldn't fall out of the tree if I wanted to climb it again." She stopped pedaling and turned her head to look at him. "Remember?"

"…I remember," he said carefully.

"Are you still going to?" she demanded as nicely as he guessed she could. "Can I help?" she asked before he could answer.

Her stare was intimidating and her lips were distracting. So were the curves of her body. He just barely resisted squeezing her hip in this moment. There was no doubt but that she would notice.

"Okay…"

"Great!" she said, and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Before he could make any further inquiries, she was back to pedaling and focusing entirely on riding the bike. A fact, he told himself, he should be grateful for.

Still, he worried what exactly he'd gotten himself into, and if there was any way to get out of it.

And if he wanted to.


	15. Gossip Over Coffee

**A/N:** I love this chapter. Lol. Hope you do too.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

 **Chapter 15 – Gossip Over Coffee**

The following Sunday, Melanie sat with Sunny at the café across the street from the O'Sheas apartment. It had become a tradition whenever Melanie came into town, which seemed to be every Saturday night after Jared had finished eating dinner with the Stryders and was returning to town. Melanie would chat with Jared on the way into town, talk about how much progress they were making on the tree house, the car, the bike…and then when they hit Kyle's apartment, they would part ways, her to Sunny, him to Kyle, and they would meet up again Monday morning when he was heading back out to the farm.

It was great to be able to spend time with Sunny on a regular basis, but Melanie couldn't help but be a little distracted. The fact that she was having to ignore the hint of a glare in her friend's eyes as she watched her set down another picture of the in-progress tree house on the table where they sat outside told her she probably should refocus.

Cool as she was though, Sunny flipped her silky black hair over her shoulder, took a sip of her frap, and calmly asked, "So have you guys hooked up yet?"

Melanie's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened, then blinked, and then she gathered up her pictures and stuffed them into the little purse she'd brought with her. She muttered something under her breath.

A teasing smile lit up Sunny's lips. She leaned forward and asked mockingly, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"I _said_ ," she emphasized carefully, "I was just showing you the progress of the tree house. I'm actually excited about how far it's coming along. I've never had a tree house before and I really don't want to repeat the whole falling incident that happened before."

Sunny was about to torment her further, when her lips paused mid-query and the shock on her face morphed into a different subject topic.

" _What_ falling incident?"

Melanie groaned inwardly, wishing she'd remembered how she had essentially told her no Jared-related details of her time so far. She'd only guessed at feelings, and Melanie had assumed she'd been teasing most of the time, which she probably had. Plus, Melanie didn't want her new bestie passing on this news to her brother. They seemed to be very close, and if the news got to Kyle, it would likely get to Jared, and that would be embarrassing beyond belief. Especially now since she'd accepted he didn't think of her in _that_ way, the way she wished she didn't think about him. It was so very inconvenient.

But there was no helping it now. She told her everything. When she was finished, Sunny, her gaze pinned to Melanie's as she told her tale, sat back in her delicate black iron chair and exhaled.

"Wow." Then suddenly her eyes twinkled and she smirked.

 _Uh oh._

"I think I may be able to help you with this."

Melanie shook her head. "No. That's not why I told you."

Sunny laughed. "Then why did you tell me?"

"The subject came up!" she shot back. "It is kind of a relief though," she admitted. "Keeping this all inside, not telling anyone for fear that it might get to him…" she paused, her eyes widening in horror as she then shot daggers at Sunny with her eyes.

The younger O'Shea just laughed again and held up her hands in surrender, one hand daintily clutching at the mocha frappachino she'd ordered.

"Hey, don't look at me!" She was still smiling, which didn't make Melanie feel any better. "I wouldn't do that." Melanie was not convinced. "Besides," she sat down her drink and looked at her, a spirit of enthusiasm practically ebbing out of her. "It won't come to that. I can do this with my eyes closed and my mouth sewed shut." She winked, then took her sunglasses out of her purse and got up to leave.

"Let's walk down to the lake," she said, "You know, to the place where you and Jared almost made out."

"Sunny, wait—" Melanie frantically got up to follow her.

"Damn kids," Sunny muttered and then laughed.

They stopped at the light, then crossed the street and were on their way to the park. All the way there Melanie was trying to think of something to say to dissuade Sunny from whatever mission she felt it was her duty to carry out. She probably shouldn't have been surprised that Sunny didn't think the age difference was an issue – _It's just a summer fling. Who will know?_ The follow up of – _Don't put that much faith into me just yet, sweetheart. I'm not magic –_ had Melanie blushing, she was pretty sure from her head to her toes, with the images Sunny was conjuring up. She thought of Jared the first day she saw him with his white t-shirt stuck to his body with sweat and then that almost kiss were they almost stood now. The very thought of it going beyond either of those things made her heart beat faster and her pulse speed up.

When they got to the dock, she finally pulled on Sunny's arm and turned her smiling face ( _like the sun – ha! Funny! Not._ ) to her, determined to wipe the smugness off it.

"Sunny. Stop."

"Why?" she asked giddily, clearly amused to no end as her eyebrows rose when her friend continued to babble protests.

"Because…this can't…" she sighed. "Can we just pretend I _didn't_ tell you everything that's happened between me and Jared this summer? Can we just not—"

"No," Sunny said succinctly, releasing herself easily and walking to the end of the dock where she plopped down and let her bare feet dangle over the water.

Grumbling to herself, Melanie reluctantly followed her and sat beside her on the dock.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because…" Sunny began, sighing dreamily, as she leaned back and closed her eyes against the warm rays of the sun, "Despite your protestations, you _want_ me to get involved."

"I-"

"Shush."

Melanie's mouth snapped shut.

"Your suspicions are true of course," she continued on. "Jared likes you. As much as you like him probably. Part of you likely knows that and you've just been telling yourself it's not true because he told you he didn't. But not exactly –" She opened one eye and looked at Melanie who was studying her with reluctant curiosity and a mix of hope and disgust. "Am I right?" she asked.

Melanie said nothing.

"Thought so," she said, closing her eye again, and resuming her excessive smug contentment.

There was silence for awhile, but finally Melanie caved.

"Look, things are good between us right now, Sunny. It was awkward after that…conversation. I don't want it to get awkward again by you meddling. I worked hard to get him over that awkwardness with confrontation I would not like to have to push again." She sighed. "Regardless if Jared likes me like you think he does —"

"He does."

"Right. Well, regardless of that, he clearly won't _let_ himself be with me even if he wanted to, so there's no point."

Sunny opened both eyes and looked at her friend with an expression so serious Melanie thought she might have imagined it.

"You know what your problem is, Melanie?" she asked softly. But before the brunette could respond, she was pushed suddenly over the edge of the dock into the cold summer waters.

She gasped when she came up.

"What the hell?!"

"You don't take risks!" Sunny set her sunglasses on the dock and pushed herself into the water too.

Melanie's anger was erased as if it had never been there as a water-splashing fight ensued that left them in giggles and not out of the water again for at least fifteen minutes.

"You're insane," Melanie muttered, when they finally came out, her teeth chattering.

"It's hot out," Sunny countered. "You're not even cold, so stop faking."

Melanie abruptly stopped and looked at her, then broke into a smile.

"My life was so much duller without you in it."

Sunny cracked a smile. "Of course it was." She grabbed hold of her friend and pulled her to her side as they grabbed their belongings and headed towards the warm beach to dry off.

"It will be even more fulfilling if you let me handle this little issue with you and Jared," she advised.

Melanie sighed, sobering up.

"I really like him, Sunny."

"I know," she said, serious again with her. "And trust me, honey, he _really_ likes you too." She continued when Melanie tried to protest. "Just trust me."

The brunette, smart enough now not to try any more arguments, initiated no more than a subtle nod and let herself be dragged along the stretch of grassy park land before they reached the beach.

…

"They're gone." Jared pouted, staring out the window.

Kyle had the inexplicable urge to start laughing and not stop but he didn't want to get slapped again as he had during conversations similar to the one he suspected they were about to embark on, so he tightened in the abundant amount of cackling to a repressed smirk.

"Well, I suppose you couldn't expect them to sit and drink coffee there for the entire day," Kyle said, keeping his head engrossed in a video game magazine he wasn't really reading.

Jared turned his head and frowned.

"Do you think I should have checked back sooner?"

Kyle lowered the magazine and fixed his friend with a bewildered expression.

"Only if you're determined to be a stalker."

Jared blinked.

"And don't tell me you're concerned about her safety. It's still daylight hours, Sunny is drunk on caffeine not alcohol."

"I'm not _concerned_ …" he began cautiously, then just realized he'd thrown out his justifiable motive for staring out the window across the street. His mouth hung open but no words emerged. His mind blank too, he almost didn't register Kyle's laughing until his friend was all the way over to him.

Kyle slapped him on the back cheerfully.

"You know, I told myself I wouldn't take humor in this miserable situation you created, and continue to keep yourself in, all by your lonesome, but sometimes you make it too easy." Jared ignored his friend's cheerful, mocking grin. He tried to shrug Kyle's hand off but it was done half-heartedly and so proved unsuccessful.

"Just ask her out," Kyle practically whined. "I swear she is eating out of the palm of your hand."

"You _know_ why not," Jared insisted.

"You're hurting her," Kyle all but sang. Jared tensed slightly.

"Not anymore. Not since we got past…"

"The fact that you lied to her?"

"I didn't _lie_ -"

"You didn't tell her the truth either."

Jared ignored that.

"We're fine now, Kyle. Ok? We're really good. Better than we ever were before. I don't want to ruin that."

"Oh god!" Kyle covered his ears and walked away from him. "Stop talking. You're making my ears bleed." He collapsed back onto his chair in the living room and looked back at his friend staring out the window. "You know, regardless of whether you do or do not decide to move forward in the right direction, this little happy bubble you think you're in is going to pop."

Jared turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, fixing Kyle with a glare.

"And when it does, there are only two possible outcomes."

"Oh yeah?" Jared's eyebrows narrowed. "And what are those?"

"Sex," Kyle said, his voice ebbing smarm, "Or _looove_." He winked.

"You're an ass," Jared said and started to head out.

"Hey, don't leave!" Kyle complained, though clearly not troubled in the least. "You still have a choice at this point! Only one of those you can get arrested for!"

The door shut behind Jared and Kyle was left laughing to himself, feeling perfectly content.


	16. Unofficial Date

**A/N:** Prepare yourself. The cute keeps on rolling with this chap. And the next! Unfortunately, I have nothing written past chapter 17. Lol. So, after I post that one, it'll prob be awhile before I post again. I just have so many other fics that I'm currently in the middle of and trying to update on a regular basis. Your reading and reviews are greatly appreciated though. Hope you enjoy this next installment! :D

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

 **Chapter 16 – Unofficial Date**

Jared considered himself a responsible person. While it was true he'd had some slip-ups in his youth, the fallout from it had caused him to take a serious grip on his life and where it was headed. When he resurfaced form the chaos, he vowed he would never be so careless, so reckless, or so naïve again.

In the past ten years, he'd made a life for himself he was proud of. He'd distanced himself from the people and situations that had been pulling him into a downward spiral. He moved away, went to college, and spelled into the small town of Lakeland Valley, a place he'd felt more at home than the place he'd lived his whole life.

The next town over from Lakeland Valley was just populated enough to contain one four-year college. Jared had chosen a business major on a whim and found Kyle O'Shea sitting in every class of his first two semesters. Apparently, the blonde, had also opted for business at random. In their sophomore year, Jared had abandoned his determination to make it as a loner, as had been his resolution when he decided to move, and roomed with Kyle for the rest of their college education. He'd also taken up socializing again, including casual dating.

The decision to keep his distance emotionally with women hadn't been a conscious one, but after Kyle had started ring-shopping for his then almost fiancée he'd informed him of his observations and Jared had to eventually admit the truth to them. He didn't want to be stuck in that place. He didn't want to be one of those guys who shut off their emotions and ended up alone. Despite the trauma from his youth, he told himself he had to break down his own barriers and the only way to do that was to push himself head over heels in love.

Well, he pushed himself. Right over the edge of the cliff into a relationship crazypants!Stacy. She was gorgeous, for sure, but she had a tendency to be clingy. The more time she demanded of him, the more she forced his hand to give everything he had to her – and so soon in their relationship, two weeks – the quicker his infatuation came to a screeching halt. In those first days after he'd seen her, he'd been starstruck and professed to Kyle she was the love of his life. He cringed at the thought now because it was as reckless a move as he would have pulled at sixteen. A month and a half later he broke things off with Stacy.

He had grown so much though, even since that break up. Sure he hadn't really given any other girl a shot at his heart, but he figured he'd know the right girl when he saw her, that he wouldn't have to wake up every morning and remind himself that the love of his life was out there and he needed to keep his eyes pinned to every female in the vicinity in the hopes that she might be the one. It might be said he'd given up looking, despite his insistence that he hadn't, and if that was the case, it certainly explained his reaction to the most recent female companion in his life.

As if he'd summoned her by magic, Jared saw her before him in the distance. The flash of Sunny standing up and dashing from her side to a nearby vendor was what drew his eye to the still body bathing in the sun near where she'd been. He couldn't see her face but he knew it was Melanie from this distance, and his body clenched with desire. Forcefully, he shoved his hands into his pants' pockets so they would stop tingling. He could almost feel her as if she was right beside him and he was holding her close.

He knew what the smart thing was to do in this situation. He could no longer return to Kyle, able to come back with a clever quip to whatever he would throw about him concerning Melanie. He'd talked a good game in his head, but all it had taken was one look at her – from a distance, no less – and his mind was so foggy all he could think about was touching her. Staying where he was now though would just be asking for trouble. The best possible solution was to turn around and walk in another direction entirely. He wanted to enjoy some of this nice, sunny weather. There were plenty of other places around town in which to do so. Encouraged by that thought, Jared decided it was exactly what he would do. He took one step forward and then another, until he was mere feet from Melanie Stryder.

His feet, it seemed, had the same idea as his hands – and all other parts of his anatomy.

The sound of her voice saying his name questioningly brought him out of the reverie that was sure had had him walking in the wrong direction. If she hadn't noticed him he could have safely turned around but it was too late. She had caught him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously. His heart sped up faster and he returned her smile with a wide grin. She was irresistible when she flirted with him because she was completely unaware that she was doing it. He leaned against a tree near her and prided himself that he was able to still keep his hand stuck deep into his pockets.

"What's more interesting," he began, "what I'm doing here or…" his gaze traveled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "Why you're all wet?" He raised an eyebrow, daring her to answer the question with an intelligent answer.

Melanie smiled brighter, barely suppressing a giggle. Her happiness bubbling over made him smile even wider till he realized it almost hurt to be smiling so much for so long.

"Sunny pushed me in the lake," she finally said. "I think…" She turned around to see where the raven-haired vixen had gone and found her nowhere near the vendors or anywhere else for that matter. Jared couldn't spot her either. "Well, she was supposed to get towels." She frowned. "I even gave her money."

Jared chuckled and plopped down beside her on the warm grass. He was so close to her at first that he brushed against her arm and took some of the moisture with him. She turned back to him and caught her breath at the closeness of him. He eased a few inches away subtly.

"Looks like you've been conned," he murmured, leaning in so it was a whisper.

"And she seemed like such a nice girl." Melanie shook her head, lamenting mockingly.

"Oh yeah, nice girls definitely push you into lakes." He nodded assuredly.

Melanie burst out laughing and shortly after he joined in too. He bumped his shoulder against hers and she pushed at him with her hand. He easily went down on his back and she followed suit, still smiling wide just as he was.

She turned to look at him when the laughter subsided and she could safely lessen her smile to a normal size.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

He sighed and shrugged. "Ah, you know, Kyle was getting on my nerves."

"Oh?" she asked, silently asking for an explanation.

Jared didn't respond to her at first, but he could feel her staring a hole into the side of his face and finally turned on his side and propped himself up.

"Imagine Sunny pushing you into the lake repeatedly. Wouldn't you get up and leave eventually?"

"As you can see," she gestured to the empty space around him. "I don't have that problem."

"Lucky you." He grinned.

Again the smiles widened and seemed to stretch across the silence forever, never awkward but all-consuming. Jared knew he was in trouble when he let himself drink Melanie in like this, but even Kyle's cackling in the back of his mind couldn't make himself focus. It was like a drug being with Melanie. She was the ultimate high. With his hands dangerously out of his pockets, he ached to touch her again.

He reached forward, seeking a legitimate excuse. Was there a strand of hair that needed to be tucked behind her ear? Her shirt strap that needed to be put back over her shoulder? Did he have a jacket he could throw over her very wet, very sexy body?

 _Jared, stop._

He swallowed and forced himself to refocus on the legalities.

 _She's seventeen, remember. SEVENTEEN. That means she's a minor. That means if you find out you can't stop you could get arrested for having sex with a minor._

The thought of sex with Melanie made the blood beat hot in his veins.

 _ARRESTED_ , his common sense reminded himself. _Besides_ , it continued, _none of your hopeful excuses are available to you anyway._

That much was true, he allowed. Melanie's hair was plastered to her head, she was wearing a t-shirt and it was too warm out to bring a jacket anywhere during the day. He'd been so eager to get away from Kyle's teasing that he hadn't bothered to take one.

 _Leave. Go take that sunny walk you wanted to. Say you need alone time. She'll understand. She will._

"Jared…"

He realized her stare that had sunk so deep into his eyes was now dropping to his lips and knew this was the time to retreat.

"Has Sunny taken you to _Mama's Cooking_?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, then, she blinked.

"I know the name sounds a little corny, but it's actually a really nice restaurant somewhere between fine dining and a fast food restaurant."

Her lips parted and a short laugh came out. He could tell she didn't know what to say but finally she looked down at herself.

"Am I…suitable?" she asked, on the verge of giggles again.

"You'll be dry before we get there," he said and winked. He got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

She groaned a moment when the implications set in.

"It's a long walk," she stated grudgingly, but took his hand anyway.

"I promise I'll make it worthwhile," he said, keeping hold of her hand as he pulled her along. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Evidently she realized she was, because a beat later she nodded happily and squeezed her hand around his own.

"Let's go then," she said and walked with him.

They slipped into easy conversation and Jared relaxed, ignoring completely how this looked, like they were dating, like they were a couple, like they were in love, like this wasn't in the least bit suspicious looking.

More than anything else he ignored the voice in his head that said,

 _You are going to freaking_ _ **hell**_.


	17. Love is Complicated

**A/N:** This is my last full-length chapter I've had written up for months. Don't let that stop the reviews though! Just know that my next chap, reviews or not, won't be up for awhile.

 ***** Super big thanks to **EmilyTheShade** for beta'ing this chap for me! I didn't know how much I needed you till you showed up on my doorstep. Thank-you.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

 **Chapter 17 – Love is Complicated**

 _Mama's Cooking_ was just like Jared had described it, though parts of it were indescribable. There were three roaring fireplaces over which displayed either flowers, beautiful nature landscapes or the head of a tiger – depending on which part of the restaurant you were in. In the center of every table was a single rose in a smooth narrow vase. Yet for that classy touch, waiters and waitresses went around taking orders in jeans and sneakers. The menus themselves contained everything from a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a juice box to a prime rib or steak dinner. The latter apparently was only available on select Sundays, this being one of them.

"You could have it if you like," Jared said when he saw the menu item Melanie was staring at.

Quickly, she hid a blush.

"Oh no, I couldn't," she protested, well aware that she was relying on her dinner companion to pay the tab. If she was completely honest with herself, most of the denial was coming from the fact that she didn't want to appear high maintenance. Jared had assumed that of her once, and he'd been wrong. She didn't want to give him a reason to second guess that change of heart.

There was also the fact that whether she wanted to admit it or not, this looked and felt very much like a date. She didn't want to ruin it by Jared catching on and changing his mind. His behavior now was very contradictory to her initial assumptions about how he felt about her, which meant it was entirely possible that Sunny was right. Maybe Jared had let her believe what she want because he didn't think the age gap between them warranted him to pursue her.

"I tell you what," he said, interrupting her thoughts without warning. "I'll get one steak and we'll split it. Then you won't feel guilty about putting a hole in my pocket."

Her lips parted, but not words came out.

"Unless you'd prefer the rib?" His expression contorted suddenly. "You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

She sat up instantly, trying and failing to keep her voice from rising when she said "No!" in response.

Jared didn't react to the few stares that drew their way, or the blush that crept across Melanie's face as he glanced back down at his menu.

"Vegan?" he asked casually.

Melanie was not fooled. She saw remnants of the discomfort still on his face. For some reason it made her smile now; his gorgeous face all crinkled up into an adorable cringe.

"Do you know the difference?" she challenged, her self-confidence fully restored. She knew he could tell too because he looked up and grinned at her.

"Do _you_?"

Her jaw dropped in slight offense, but she was still smiling. Seconds later they both burst into laughter. When the waitress returned to the table they ordered one entrée of medium-rare steak and a handful of vegan/vegetarian-approved side dishes.

There was one moment that Melanie fretted before she truly let herself relax. The stress that came with what each of them would drink proved to be extremely stressful, and it was all in her head. What if Jared was a beer drinker? It seemed to be typical of grown men. Plus she'd seen him sharing a beer with Kyle plenty of times. Would him ordering an alcoholic beverage remind him that she was technically underage? Despite the fact that she'd been obliged to share a few select beverages with Sunny over the last month of course.

But she needn't have worried. Jared ordered two cokes for them without even so much as raising his eyebrows and catching her eye to see if she'd prefer something else. That was just fine with her. It released the last of her tension without her so much as having to lift a finger.

…

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a blur. Throughout it all, Jared maintained his constant mantra – _this is completely innocent_. Too much since he'd first met Melanie had he distanced himself from her for feeling what he shouldn't be feeling. The thought of what couldn't be tortured him, but the result wasn't just hurtful on his end; it was on hers as well. And what had Jeb said? Project Melanie had been instituted so that his niece would have a happy, enjoyable summer. Maybe Jared was biased, but he could have sworn she smiled most when she was with him.

In the back of his head Kyle chuckled cheerfully. With some effort, Jared was able to ignore it.

Still, he couldn't deny the fact that he was also happiest when he was with her. Letting his guard down again in the past week or so to fully embrace everything Project Melanie entailed had been the highlight of his summer. Melanie was better than ever on the bike. In fact he could have sworn that she didn't really need his help at all anymore, though when she caught him staring, she insisted that she did.

Beyond the bike was the tree house. The possibility alone that Melanie might fall from the tree in the midst of helping him build it was enough for him to immediately refuse her assistance. But she won him over like she always did when she'd produced an almost new ladder that apparently at some point Kyle had provided to her when she told him of her predicament.

" _He told me it was no trouble_ ," she had told him.

Jared had resisted the urge to scoff. " _I'll bet it wasn't_ ," he'd murmured.

Up inside that tree house, there had been moments. She would brush his hand reaching for a nail, or have to lean over him in order to get to the water bottle she'd brought up. Sometimes he would catch her staring at him when he stood, his white t-shirt sticking to his sweaty chest as he hammered some nails into the roof. It was hard not to acknowledge these things, hard not to act on them. But he resisted. He would be friendly with her and still not initiate any sort of…suggestive…physical contact.

But it was certainly getting harder.

John, a waiter at _Mama's Cooking_ , had called to him to say hi to some of the staff in the kitchen before he left the restaurant with Melanie. Jared obliged, because quite honestly a lot of the kitchen staff were like family. They welcomed him into the town, just as Kyle had, when he first arrived. Some of these people gave him a free meal when he couldn't afford to pay for more than a bowl of soup or a salad. He owed much of his survival to them taking pity on his juvenile self.

" _Jared!_ " Mama Betz had cooed to him when he entered the kitchen.

Well rounded and as sassy as the dark curls that rounded her face, Betsy Pickins had run the multi-varied restaurant she had been in her early twenties, taken it over from her grandmother when she decided retirement was better than cooking. Now, in her sixties, Betz' face didn't look a day past thirty-two, and Jared felt like an eight year old every time she squeezed him tight in her arms.

" _Hey, Betz_." He'd hugged her generously and chuckled when she gave him the scolding look that demanded him to correct himself. "Mama _Betz_ ," he'd said, and she grinned.

After making his rounds to the others in the kitchen, he found himself sinking onto a stool and updating them on all that was new in his life – nothing much.

" _Looks like you have a girl now though_ ," Jay, Betz's older brother, had commented, gesturing towards the kitchen door where Melanie likely was getting impatient.

Jared's expression had pure panic, and for more than one reason. One, he had not meant to neglect Melanie while he extended his stay in the kitchen, and two, well, she wasn't supposed to be his girl.

" _Where'd you meet her?_ " Susie, their original sauce creationist had queried.

" _Yeah, tell us everything_ ," James, the newest addition to the staff, had pressed.

" _All of you, shush_ ," Betz had said, much to Jared's relief. " _You all know Jared's not one to kiss and tell_." She paused and then giggled. " _Or he would have done so already_."

Jared sighed, knowing he'd have to set the record straight before he left or rumors would be all over town and his well-known employer would likely have him fired.

" _She's Jeb niece_ ," he'd said, " _And_ seventeen."

Silence had descended.

" _So, she is obviously_ not _my girl_."

All that could be heard was the gentle simmer of almost boiling water on the stove.

He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. Why he let Kyle get into his head to even _contemplate_ Melanie could be anything more than his boss's niece was _beyond_ him.

" _So, don't spread any rumors_ ," he'd continued, forcefully. "I'm just showing her around town, since it's my day off and Sunny took off on her." He'd paused, waiting for them to catch on. " _The O'Shea girl. I introduced them, and they hit it off_."

They all nodded casually, and it had made him wish he hadn't even come in to say hello, hadn't taken Melanie out for lunch as well. But that aside, their reaction to Sunny and Melanie being friends also annoyed them. None of them looked fondly on Sunny because of how fond she was of getting tipsy, and often drunk. She wasn't really that loose with guys in general, but the kitchen staff here aligned the two and it made him defensive of her. Sunny was as much his sister as she was Kyle's. He loved his family here at Mama's Cooking, but on the rare occasion, they had stubborn prejudices he wasn't fond of.

" _Anyway, I should go_ ," he'd said. " _Melanie's probably waiting_."

Mama Betz, as always, picked up on his discomfort. She was probably the least prejudiced of all of them, which helped keep them in line and almost always left Jared feeling better when awkward moments like this arose.

" _Aww, Jared, honey, we didn't mean anything by our…well, you know_."

Jared had said nothing; only forced a tight smile. She'd hugged him tight and the rest of the staff waved to him cheerfully as he left.

When he got to the entrance and found Melanie waiting, he was worried his slightly put off mood would ruin the rest of her day. Her face lit up when she saw him though and he reached out with his hand to guide her out of the restaurant.

From then on until they wound back up at Kyle and Sunny's, Melanie and Jared forgot everything but each other. They found a tandem bike, and much to Jared's surprise, Melanie was eager to try it out. She even took the front seat and rode it like a pro, which made him very suspicious of her faltering the last time she'd ridden at the farm.

They'd stopped for about an hour on the far side of the lake and Jared taught her how to fish. As a little girl, tomboy as she was, she had apparently been too squeamish about putting worms on the hook at the end of the line, even when her father put them on for her. Now she was fearless and it drew her to Jared even more.

When they reached downtown, a group of musicians playing string instruments were playing on a corner.

" _Watch this_ ," Melanie had said, and Jared watched as she asked the violinist if she could borrow his violin for a few minutes. She proceeded to wow him and anyone near enough to listen as she played so fast and so eloquently, one would think she was a born prodigy.

" _You amaze me sometimes, you know that?_ " he's said.

" _Enough to get a piggy back?_ " she'd countered.

He'd laughed but crouched down enough for her to climb on and so they went, talking and laughing throughout the town until he felt her stomach grumbling on his back and suggested they return to Kyle's apartment to see if the two O'Sheas were both present and up for dinner.

Jared set her down when they reached the top of the steps. He took her hand and led her down the hall to the O'Shea apartment. Then he stopped and looked at her, and it felt like that date moment when he was supposed to kiss her goodnight. It was a bad idea, and he knew it. But she was so gorgeous and so fun and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a great day that he found himself thinking, _what's the harm?_

Time slowed down. He lost himself in her eyes, and unconsciously tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I had fun today," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Me too." He smiled, trying to appear normal, casual, even though his heart was racing. He was suddenly unbelievably nervous, but he felt himself drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. There was a magnetism between them and he couldn't look away. He could only move closer.

Her eyes closed when there was only a breath between them, and then—

"Jared!" a voice boomed, followed by an open door swinging open and banging against the wall behind it.

Jared blinked and jerked back. Melanie looked confused and just as startled as he was. They both turned to see Kyle standing in his open doorway, forcing a gigantic smile.

"It has been _hours_ since I've seen you, man." He roughly grabbed Jared's shoulder and pulled him into the apartment. As soon as he was inside, Kyle looked over his shoulder at Melanie. "Sunny will be out in a minute. She's just finishing her make up."

"Couldn't I just then—"

"She'll be right out," Kyle insisted cheerfully and shut the door in her face.

She gawked, then frowned and contemplated pounding on the door, but before she could she heard from inside, "Be out in a minute, Mel," from Sunny's sassy voice and knew she could do only two things: wait or run. Since she was hungry and without money, she decided to wait.

…

"What the hell, man?" Jared demanded after Kyle had pushed him past the kitchen into his room and shut the door behind him. He locked it before he offered any explanation. Then all he offered was a glare.

Jared raised his eyebrows, furiously waiting impatiently.

"You don't _know_?" Kyle asked, infuriated.

Jared scoffed. "No. Tell me. Please." He sat back on his friend's bed.

"You were going to _kiss_ , Melanie," he stated meaningfully.

Jared's mouth opened and then closed when he realized he didn't know whether to confirm or deny the obvious.

"I was watching, dude," Kyle informed him. "There's a peephole in my door."

Jared's face wrinkled up. "Well, that's creepy."

"Not the point." Kyle walked around Jared for a half empty beer bottle lying on the floor. He turned the gap and drank some of the warm beer, making a face in disgust when he'd finished.

"That's gross," Jared said, watching him.

"I've done worse."

"I won't ask."

"Are you dating her or not?"

"Of course not."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Does she know that?"

"How could she possibly think that? It's one day out. We were just having fun."

Kyle's lips twisted from his choice of words.

"She might not think that's all it was if you would have kissed her."

Again Jared opened his mouth and then closed it, words failing him. Finally he sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"What the hell am I doing…?"

Kyle came to sit beside him on the bed.

"Listening to me, I hope," he said, managing to take another swig of the warm beer.

Jared laughed. "Listening to you has gotten me nothing but trouble with everything Melanie-related."

"Not true," Kyle insisted. "I got you to accept your true feelings."

"Who cares about my true feelings?" Frustrated, Jared stood up and started to pace. "I took her to _Mama's Cooking_."

"Good place."

"Yeah, said hi to some of the staff in the kitchen before we left."

"Nice people. You owe them."

"Yeah, I do. And it was great until they all started silently judging me for eating one meal with Melanie and for informing them she's been bonding with Sunny."

Kyle's eyes narrowed instantly. "Why would being with Sunny—" Jared's look cut him off and he succumbed to the reality. "They still…?" he left the question unfinished.

"Of course they do. They don't…change."

"For some things that's great."

"Others not so much. I was afraid the way I left was going to ruin the whole rest of the day."

"What fixed it?"

Jared stopped by the window and sighed, looking into the empty scenery of the back courtyard.

"Melanie fixed it." Kyle said nothing, didn't even chuckle or smirk. "She makes everything better, you know? Lighter. Fun. It's freeing being with her."

Now Kyle stood and approached him in full serious mode.

"Jar, you have to decide."

Jared turned around. "I can't be with her, Kyle. I mean, I really shouldn't, regardless if she feels the same way."

"She does."

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head, suddenly wanting to throw something. "The way that staff, those people, who I truly love like family…the way they silently judge Sunny, even after all these years, even knowing why she does what she does…if Mel and I got together and they acted that way towards her? I really think I'd lose it."

"You're making excuses," Kyle said.

"Maybe." Jared shrugged.

"You can't do that," he insisted. "You have to decide, and you have to be smart about what you do next, because whatever it is, it'll affect Melanie in a strong way and your head has to be on straight when that happens."

Jared nodded noncommittally.

They both heard the apartment door close and Sunny sing out a farewell.

"You got any cold beer in the kitchen?" Jared asked.

Kyle grinned. "Hell, yes." He strode purposefully out of the room and to the refrigerator, producing two cold beer bottles. Jared took his and sat at the kitchen table.

"Wouldn't it be absolutely nuts if I was in love with her?" Jared finally said.

About to take another drink, Kyle lowered the bottle from his lips. He stared at his friend across the table, looking lost, confused and yearning for something he was sure he shouldn't have. Then he turned to look towards the pantry.

"I think we're going to need chips." He heard Jared sigh and shift uncomfortably across from him. He sprung to his feet and ran to the pantry. "Yes, we will definitely need chips."

"I just…" Jared began and then fell silent.

Kyle moved towards the fridge again. "Also, salsa."

…

 **A/N:** I know it seems like Jared  & Melanie will never get together, what with Jared's hang-up and what not, but I assure you this build-up will not be anticlimactic. You will like what's coming next. ;)


End file.
